


secretly exchange·偷换（全文）

by Gardenia_1225



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gardenia_1225/pseuds/Gardenia_1225
Summary: 完整版的偷换，Please enjoy~
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Yeo Hwanwoong, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 43





	secretly exchange·偷换（全文）

01

“英助哥，一会我去上班，你今天是不是有事不送我啊？”

吕焕雄穿了白衬衫，一边扣扣子一边倚在卫生间门口看着金英助把刮胡子的泡沫洗掉。

“对，我叫建学来接你。”金英助拿过一边的毛巾擦脸，一边含含糊糊地说。

“建学哥？”吕焕雄把最后一粒扣子扣好，“为什么让他送我？”

“我拜托他帮我去你公司附近办事，聊天的时候说起来平时是我送你上班。”金英助走出洗手间从餐桌上拿起了眼镜，“他说知道我今天有事，所以他正好顺路送你。”

“行。”金英助还没戴上眼镜，没看见吕焕雄不知不觉揪起格子长裤的裤缝边缘。

说曹操曹操到，吕焕雄刚刚穿好外套，门铃就响了。金英助开门，吕焕雄听见熟悉的问候声：“英助哥。”

“焕雄？”金英助的声音扬得很漂亮，“建学来了。”

“我听见啦。”吕焕雄拎着包走出来，“建学哥，我说我自己上班可以，他非麻烦你送我。”

他嗔怪地瞟了金英助一眼，金建学倒是站在原地笑了笑：“我正好顺路，就当是捎你一程。”

“英助哥我走啦。”吕焕雄一边低着头穿鞋一边喊，在厨房的金英助听见了，喊了回去：“建学，焕雄，注意安全。”

和金英助实用的SUV不同，金建学开的是一辆线条漂亮的轿车，纯黑色的，吕焕雄打开副驾驶的门，坐了进去。

直到快要驶上高速的时候，两人都一直保持沉默。

原本在那个路口就应该驶上高速的，结果金建学一打方向盘，车拐进旁边的路，吕焕雄感觉不对，抬起头来看了一眼金建学。对方倒是一直盯着前路，抿着嘴一声不吭。

“你主动跟英助哥说要送我的？”吕焕雄视线看回前方越来越荒凉的路线，嘴角微抬，“也不怕被他发现。”

“他怎么会知道？”金建学也笑了，“我觉得我们很小心。”

“小心好啊，小心驶得万年船。”吕焕雄看着金建学要把车停进熟悉的人少的停车场，就在车停下来的那一瞬间，吕焕雄突然问，“那东柱呢？”

金建学刚解了安全带，咔嗒一声，应当是情欲的开始，听到吕焕雄这么一说，动作停了一停：“他？他更不会知道了。”

吕焕雄也按下了安全带的按钮，带子飞速收回后的那一瞬间起，这车里发生的所有的一切都称不上安全。

而是危险。

危险的起始，是金建学捧住吕焕雄的脸，吻了上去。

金英助的吻向来是温柔的，绵长的，有时候甚至是蜻蜓点水没有情欲的，但金建学的吻不一样。

金建学的吻是霸道的，不由分说的，深入的，让吕焕雄喘不过气来的。

座椅慢慢被放下去，吕焕雄被跨过来的金建学整个压在座椅上，刚刚工工整整穿好的白衬衫这时候被金建学解开了头两粒扣子，亲吻顺着脖颈往下，而这时候吕焕雄微微喘着气还不忘提醒：“别留下痕迹。”

“知道。”金建学抬起头，“只做后面的话，你晚上回去，他发现不了。”

很快吕焕雄的衣服被金建学全部脱掉扔在后座，而吕焕雄忙着解开金建学的裤子，放出对方硕大的火热，不由分说用嘴套弄起来。而金建学一边享受着，一边用手抚过吕焕雄光洁而细瘦的腰间，惹得那人躲闪避让。

许久没和吕焕雄偷欢，金建学有些受不住，第一发一股脑射在吕焕雄嘴里，吕焕雄全部受住了，抬起头来的时候，唇角还挂着一点乳白，看得金建学根本不需要他再做什么措施，隐隐约约又硬了起来。

吕焕雄看着金建学的眼睛笑，抓过金建学放在车上的水漱了口，又骑在金建学身上，扑过去吻他。

金建学穿的也是衬衫，吕焕雄一粒一粒解开，却看见那人锁骨上浅浅的但明显的牙印，笑了出来。

“原来建学哥家里养了一条小狗啊。”吕焕雄手指轻轻掠过那里，笑着说：“东柱真的是小孩子。”

“你我都不是小孩子，所以不要我在你身上留下痕迹是吗。”金建学挺起身来，却被吕焕雄又压了下去。

“是。”吕焕雄笑着，从车门旁的沟槽里掏出一个方正的包装来，“你不就喜欢我这样吗。”

“是。”金建学抚着吕焕雄的大腿根，痒得吕焕雄全身软了下去，“我就喜欢你这样大人的样子。够骚。”

吕焕雄听着这话笑了，缓缓撕开包装，拿出那个小小的橡胶环儿，在金建学眼皮子底下套到金建学的物什上，似乎都能感受到大了一圈。

偷欢时的做爱似乎能让体感都变得敏感百倍。

就像此时，金建学缓缓进入吕焕雄的身体，吕焕雄撑着座椅，上下前后摆动着身体，全身哪里被金建学的手指触碰，都能留下电流一样的刺激触感。

“我跟英助哥……谁能让你爽？嗯？”金建学挺起腰来一记深顶，吕焕雄的眼角落下一滴生理性眼泪，像被下了蛊的漂亮洋娃娃，带着哭腔说：“你……嗯……是你……”

“叫我。”金建学一把搂过吕焕雄的腰，把他压在身下，动作停了，吕焕雄被情欲驱使，望着金建学的眼睛里有眼泪，其他什么也不剩，被情欲掏得空空的。

与之前截然不同的，漂亮的任人摆布的洋娃娃哭着叫他：“金建学……干我……”

疯狂的冲刺后吕焕雄终于被送上顶峰，射出来的东西留在金建学的小腹上，金建学不在意，靠过去亲吕焕雄的眼睛。

那双眼睛恢复理智的色彩后，疯狂也就渐次落幕了。

金建学舍不得。

金建学和吕焕雄躺在车里喘息的时候，几公里之外的吕焕雄家，门铃响了。

金英助开门的时候，还穿着家居服，门外站着的，是孙东柱。

金英助把孙东柱揽进怀里的时候，孙东柱看起来还没有睡醒，头发毛茸茸地竖着几根。

孙东柱的身体很硬很直，和他抱吕焕雄的时候手感特别不同。吕焕雄柔软又小只，他能圈在怀里摆成任意的姿势。而孙东柱硬硬地硌在他胳膊上，在床上稍有不适就张嘴拿牙咬他，也从来不管是否会留下痕迹。

他走神短短几秒，孙东柱又拉起他的手对着虎口狠狠咬下去了。

“疼疼疼疼疼…”

金英助狠狠地拍了他的屁股中间的地方，孙东柱叫了一声才松了口。

金英助不太温柔地把他带到床上，扯掉了衣服，把虎口上沾的唾液抹到他后面。

孙东柱腰摇摆着把吕焕雄早上抚平的床单蹭出了褶皱，捏着金英助的手放在嘴边，要咬不咬地含着。

像是昨天晚上才刚使用过了的样子，孙东柱后面柔软湿滑，金英助很快就顶进去了。

孙东柱长长地哼了一声。

金英助缓缓地磨蹭了一会儿，突然全部抽出来了。

孙东柱半眯着的眼睛还没来得及抬起来瞪他，金英助吮上他胸前立起的红豆，下身用力顶进去的时候，牙尖也狠狠地咬了一口。

“建学这么弄过你吗？啊？”

金英助嘴里含着他乳头，说话的时候舌头牙齿轻轻摩擦着，孙东柱舒服的呻吟着，话都说不全。

“没…嗯…没有…”

“哦…~还有另一边呢？”

金英助伸出那只占满孙东柱口水体液的手，拧上了孙东柱空虚着的另一边。孙东柱身体弹起来了，音调高昂着叫出声。

孙东柱嗓音很低，只有最舒服的时候才会发出这种妩媚的声音，还有几分年轻男孩的沙哑。

“那你告诉他嘛…”金英助在他耳边笑着，“让他也碰碰东柱这里，不好吗？”

他用力撞一次孙东柱就抖一下，停不下来的呻吟声里带了哭腔，金英助不停就泛滥得越来越大，最后金英助把他手从脸上掰开的时候才看见他嘴唇和脸颊红成了一种颜色，比女孩子还长的漂亮睫毛上挂了泪珠，湿漉漉地打结，戳在眼睛上。

金英助把他抱在怀里，放任他在自己胸前磨着牙，温柔又有力地，把孙东柱送上了高潮。

晚上金英助在床上抱住吕焕雄亲他的后颈的时候，吕焕雄知道他想要了，鉴于白天只跟金建学来了一次，还好不是很累，于是吕焕雄转过身去，顺着迎合金英助接吻。

等金英助脱下家居服，吕焕雄一眼就在昏暗的灯光里，看见金英助锁骨的地方，有一个不大不小、形状清晰的牙印。

和金建学锁骨上的位置、大小，可以说是一模一样。

吕焕雄稍久的停顿被金英助注意到了。像是惩罚吕焕雄走神，金英助直接吻住他嘴唇，甚至轻轻咬了一下他的下唇瓣。

金英助的手缓缓抚过吕焕雄光裸的身体时，吕焕雄格外清醒地想着：

原来我们是互相背叛啊。

至于金建学，也在这个晚上和吕焕雄一样，知道了些什么。

孙东柱洗澡的时候毛巾晾在阳台没带进去，在浴室里喊着要金建学送进去。金建学走到浴室的时候，看见孙东柱伸出一个胳膊，手张着，等着接毛巾。

还不等金建学觉得孙东柱张开的五指很可爱，他就看见了，孙东柱白白嫩嫩的胳膊上，有三个深浅不一的粉色指印。

之所以一眼就知道那是指印，是因为曾经吕焕雄手臂上也有过。那时候吕焕雄一边凑过来吻他一边笑着说，这是金英助用了太大的力气留下的。

果然，东柱还是小孩子啊。

一瞬间，吕焕雄的话在金建学耳边回响。

金建学真的很喜欢在床上问一些幼稚的问题，像是我和英助哥谁更舒服之类的。

吕焕雄心情好的时候顺着他说哄他开心，偶尔心情不好的时候懒得理他。

比如刚刚，金建学把他抵在墙上的时候磕得他眼冒金星，反手一拳就打到了金建学肚子上。

金建学气毛了，拧着他的手摁到床上，吻他的嘴里带了不知道谁的血腥味。

吕焕雄挣扎得有点狠。

“放手放手，会留下印子的。”

金建学松了手，冷笑一声：

“你家那位早就给我留下了，我不能给他留一点吗？”

“啧，你是什么幼稚鬼。”

吕焕雄活动着手腕，确定没有淤血留下，顺口就回了回去。

“说的像是东柱没有留下似的。”

“呀，吕焕雄！！”

氛围冷了一半，金建学烦躁地推开吕焕雄自己躺下了。

“靠，我为什么要和你上床。”

吕焕雄眼睛瞪圆了，给他翻了一个巨大的白眼。

“你不上，我家那位还是要上你家那位的。”

“现在回去的话他们肯定在进行时，你自便吧，我要在这里睡觉。”

“你怎么每天那么多觉要睡…不许睡。”

金建学声音不依不饶地响起来，手臂一伸又把吕焕雄捞回去了。

02

不等金建学从健身房的器械上下来，手机就自顾自地响了起来，金建学一看，是大学的同学李建熙。

“好啊你金建学，”李建熙一开口就开始质问金建学，“之前我问你能不能让东柱跟我去玩，你说东柱有事，可我刚还看到他在外面玩呢？我不就是想带东柱出去玩玩嘛……”

“什么？”金建学听了这话，要去抓毛巾的手停了下来，“东柱确实有事啊，我问他他说学校有课来着……”

“我应该拍个照。“李建熙笑了，“我跟抒澔哥在游乐场呢，刚看到东柱一蹦一跳地过去了，我还没来得及叫他他就跑远了……”

“哦对……”李建熙又补充道，“这么说来，他后面跟着一个男生，戴着鸭舌帽抱着个玩偶，还一边叫着东柱的名字一边追来着……”

李建熙话还没说完，金建学就挂了电话。

不用李建熙形容，能让孙东柱撒谎，还能带着孙东柱出去的，除了金英助，还有谁？

金建学自以为自己很清醒。在健身房收拾完一切，还冲了个澡，就往金英助家走。

为什么？

周六早上，吕焕雄不用上班，以他觉多的性子，一定还在家睡觉。

从门口轻车熟路地拿到备用钥匙开了门，金建学脱了鞋踩在木地板上，朝卧室走。

果然，被子鼓成一团，露出一个金建学熟悉的脑袋，是吕焕雄。

吕焕雄还完全沉浸在梦里，突然被子就被掀开，有一个带着沐浴露味道的热烘烘的身体整个压过来，他还没有彻底清醒过来，嘴唇就被吻住了。

在那段短暂的缺氧时间里，吕焕雄的思维勉勉强强地运转了起来。能这么粗鲁的，大概不是金英助，肯定是金建学。

“金建学，唔…！“好不容易把沉重的身体推开，吕焕雄因为上午十点的起床气不耐烦地抱怨了一句。

“你一大早的发什么神经……” 

“想你了。”

金建学低沉的声音响起来的时候，吕焕雄的哈欠打了一半，张大了的嘴一时间没和上，发出了一声嗤笑。

“你骗鬼呢。”吕焕雄很快想到了什么，起了点开玩笑的心思，问：“哦--我知道了，东柱干什么去了？”

吕焕雄一句话戳中了金建学的怒点，金建学把吕焕雄整个按在床上，盯着吕焕雄的眼睛，闷闷地说：“给你男人带走了。”

吕焕雄听了这话，盯住金建学的眼睛，语气里带了点嘲笑的意味：“你是小学生吗？” 

金建学不说话，伸手就要去脱他睡觉的T恤。吕焕雄挣扎了半天还是没敌过金建学的力气，看了看被脱在一边的T恤，气也上来了：“你敢对东柱这样吗？”

短暂的宁静来临，金建学颓然地坐在床边，没再说话。吕焕雄叹了口气，刚想把T恤拿起来穿上，却毫无防备地被金建学整个搂在怀里。

金建学一边把额头靠上吕焕雄的额头，手一边抚过吕焕雄的腰际，温热的呼吸让吕焕雄闭了闭眼。

在激烈的亲吻到来之前，他听见金建学的声音在耳旁响起，声音意外地轻。

时针快要走到10点，阳光从窗帘的缝隙透过来，吕焕雄偷偷睁眼，看见光照在金建学身上。

他说：“可是我没有东柱了，我只有你了。”

金建学的吻从他的嘴唇蔓延到颈侧的时候，吕焕雄突然想起他们之间的第一次。

和金英助的恋爱从高中一直蔓延到大学，毕业之后顺理成章住到一起，生活平平淡淡的时候，遇见了刚刚搬到同小区的金建学和孙东柱。

金英助工作比较忙，孙东柱还在上大学，金建学后来到吕焕雄工作的公司上班，虽然不在一个部门，认识和熟悉也成了必然。

第一次亲吻是在公司的楼梯拐角，是没有什么人来的地方。金建学本来约他去吃午饭，约他到电梯门口，结果吕焕雄一到，就被金建学拖进了旁边的楼梯间。

被按在墙上吻上来的时候，吕焕雄没有推开他，甚至也激烈地回应他。两个人不过吻了10分钟，吕焕雄却觉得有一个世纪那么长。

他记得最终分开的时候，金建学也像刚刚那样，和他额头碰着额头，嘴角一挑，笑了起来。

“吕焕雄。”他的声音炸响在耳边，“我把你拖进地狱了。”

吕焕雄闻着金建学身上的味道，一把拽过金建学的领带，又吻了上去。

可是那时候吕焕雄没有想到，这一次他没有推开，从此以后，就再也没有推开过。

吕焕雄仿佛是现在才反应过来，在和金建学这段不道德的关系里，他一直在潜意识地强化彼此的不道德感。做爱的地方要选在车里、酒店里、卫生间里，一切可以让他自己意识到，他们是在偷情的地方。

他爱金建学吗？

恍惚间想到这个问题的时候，金建学刚刚打开了金英助经常睡的那一边的床头柜抽屉，拿出一个安全套来，自己套上，然后打开吕焕雄的双腿进来了。

吕焕雄一边闭着眼睛忍过刚刚被进入的不适感，一边在想，今天他们的这场性爱，有点格外沉默。

以往两个人，不是说说挑逗对方的话或者是dirty words，就是吵架然后激烈地做爱，可是今天的金建学格外温柔，前戏做足，亲吻够多，让吕焕雄有了一种他最不想有的错觉。

仿佛这是他们的家，他们日夜相拥而眠的床，仿佛他和金英助的感情并不存在，仿佛他只爱金建学一个人。

金建学爱他吗？

吕焕雄下意识在心里给这个问题的答案画了个叉号。就像现在，金建学还是因为金英助带走了孙东柱，才来和他做爱。

吕焕雄的手默默滑过金建学的肌肉壮实的脊背。

寻求刺激吗？

可是偶尔吕焕雄也觉得，金建学是孤独的。

金建学冲撞的速度越来越快，把吕焕雄逼得呻吟婉转，最后到了顶峰释放的时候，金建学紧紧地抱着他，吕焕雄得以靠在他的肩头，一边感受快感冲顶的空白，一边眼角滑下不知生理还是心理性的眼泪。

就在这时候，他听见金建学说：“对不起。”

金建学走的时候也很沉默。

他们早就习惯了这一切，金建学一点痕迹都不会留下的，用过的安全套也都自己拿走丢掉。吕焕雄把床单丢进洗衣机的时候想，就算金英助数着安全套用完的个数，他也可以随口搪塞过去。

金英助。

他想起这个名字，在和别的男人刚做完爱之后，控制不住地想起这个名字。

他在和东柱干什么呢？

孙东柱，在他看来还是个小孩子，可能在金建学眼里也是，他是怎么承受这些事情的？

吕焕雄很快自嘲地发现，也就是因为一直把他当作小孩子，最先想到的问题甚至是从保护他的角度出发的。为了不让自己产生对任何人的厌恶，就一直把孙东柱当作孩子。

孩子做的事情，是无条件要被原谅的啊。

他又把自己困在内心那团无边无际的黑暗里，仿佛这样做才能安心。

那天之后，吕焕雄和金建学好久都没有见面。即使是在同一家公司上班，吕焕雄觉得金建学像是故意躲着他一样，连影子都消失了。

午休的时候他躲进他和金建学第一次接吻的那个楼梯间。这里来的人实在是太少了，墙体和栏杆上都积蓄了厚厚的灰尘。

很久之前被金建学推在墙上吻的时候，他的衣服上蹭满了灰尘。

那是第一次，他和金英助遮遮掩掩解释的时候好像费尽了全身的力气，心跳的快要失衡。

金建学想结束这段关系了吗？

可他再回避，二人在同一个公司上班，也总归躲不过。

就像现在，吕焕雄把人堵在公司卫生间的门口，看起来冷静又不容一切质疑地跟他说，我们谈谈。

“我觉得，…没什么好谈的。”

金建学还带着工作中没有摘下来的眼镜，衬衣挽到手肘，领带拽歪了尾端塞进胸口的口袋里。

“你很忙吗？”

吕焕雄盯着他的衣服，突然没有边际的来了一句。

金建学确实没有做好面对吕焕雄的准备。

他这个人总是直接又干脆，语言不行的时候就用暴力解决问题。长到这么大，能让他一个人纠结自闭好几天的事情简直屈指可数。

而他和吕焕雄从发展出这段畸形的关系到现在也过了很久，他一直都泰然处理了，至于为什么到现在才纠结起相关的问题，他自己也还没想清楚。

可是吕焕雄就这么来找他了，挡在他面前，从下往上瞪着他的眼睛像锋芒毕露的小狮子。

他也才意识到，大部分时候都是他主动去找吕焕雄，主动创造独处时间。吕焕雄来堵他，还是第一次。

金建学内心埋得很深的地方还是有点窃喜，像是伤口上涂了止痛的药物，没有根治的希望但却能极大地抚慰心脏。

“啊？”

但他满心想着怎么拒绝吕焕雄赶紧跑掉，被他这句没有常理的牌面打的摸不到头脑。

卫生间还是人来人往很多的地方，吕焕雄有点焦躁，抬着皮鞋坚硬的鞋跟，踢上了金建学的小腿。

他咬牙切齿，从咔咔作响的牙齿间挤出一句话：

“那你装个蛋的假正经。”

吕焕雄没有说，金建学戴着眼镜的时候看起来特别衣冠禽兽的好看。

人类就是这样本质的动物，眼镜是智慧和文明的象征，正在做的事却是原始低级的交媾。

撕碎表皮和伪装带来的快感是至高无上的。

金建学又变回了原来的样子，像释放本性一样粗鲁地对待他，英俊的薄唇里吐出的都是日常难以触及的下流语句，让吕焕雄觉得灵魂都被金建学掏出来捏在手里，怎么躲闪都逃不掉。

他又控制不住地涌出眼泪，全都蓄在眼眶里，似落不落地在隔间昏黄的灯下闪。

“…你，我靠，…”

金建学看见他的脸，嘴唇咬得紧紧的，眼睛大的不像话，发出像天然玉石一样无瑕的光来。

可是他下面被吕焕雄夹住，痉挛着像是要把他吸进去一样的紧缩。金建学脊背窜上闪电，忍不住骂了句脏话，扯着他的头发搅乱了吕焕雄的表情。

“你怎么拿那么纯的眼神看我，“

金建学咬着牙压着嗓子，声音里像是要冒火。

“你装什么装…”

吕焕雄不敢发出声音，被顶到最刺激的地方也只是从喉咙里挤压出一声细细的酸涩呜咽。

他也不敢直视金建学，于是默默地闭上了眼睛。

金建学射出来的时候吕焕雄也在爆发的边缘徘徊，金建学炽热的身体就在他面前，皮肤下面有血管在激烈地泵动，他第一次产生了想咬下去的冲动。

他只要想就可以留下，金英助身上常有的，属于恋人之间的感情最浓烈的记号之类的东西。

但是他没有做，他咬着金建学肩膀上的衬衣，体液混杂着弄脏了一小块洁白的布料，连射出来的声音都被恶狠狠吞了下去。

他们像发生过很多次的那样在高潮之后的短暂时间里无言地喘息，面对面抱着对方，但是看不到彼此的脸。

“你知道吧…”

“我不爱你。“

吕焕雄的声音和他刚刚唯一没控制住叫出来的那声一样，好像喉咙里被刀滚过一样干涩。

金建学身体震了一下，然后比刚刚更用力地抱紧了他。

“我知道。“

吕焕雄手指收紧，死死抓住了金建学衬衣的下摆。

“我以后也不会爱上你的。“

03

吕焕雄回家的时候，金英助正在书房里用电脑办公，没有听见他的声音。

他双腿发软，后面大概还带着金建学射进去的东西。这不是第一次，但是这次，吕焕雄光着身子踩进浴室的时候，觉得格外疲倦。

金建学不戴安全套的时候很少，为数不多的几次都是在找好退路的酒店里。吕焕雄被做到浑身发软的时候，金建学把他整个扛到浴室，像是补偿似的帮他清理。

整个过程金建学基本上不太说话，吕焕雄问才会回答两句，轻轻地抱着昏昏欲睡的吕焕雄，帮他清洗，仅此而已。

作为两人关系中为数不多的温柔的时刻，吕焕雄都记得很清楚。

然而今天，连去找他的吕焕雄都没想到，两个人会在公司卫生间的隔间发生关系。办公室装束的两个人身上也不可能带着安全套，吕焕雄费力地把所有痕迹冲进下水道的时候发现，这还是他第一次和金建学做爱后自己清理。

“连这样的事情都做了啊…“他自言自语地嘀咕了一句。

“真的，走到了很远的地方了。“

洗完澡出来，金英助正在厨房热牛奶，微波炉发出轻微的嗡嗡声，灯光打在金英助身上，显得格外柔和。而吕焕雄心里乱糟糟的，看到金英助，心情又更复杂了些。

“英助哥。”吕焕雄努力笑了笑，蹭到他旁边去，把脑袋贴在他胸口，自己都没有意识到被这样的习惯性动作抚慰了，“牛奶有我的吗？”

“你喝这杯吧。”金英助垂着眼睛看吕焕雄，把手上温热的牛奶杯递给他，“我再热一杯，刚没听见你回来。”

“好，我今天太累了，喝完就去睡啦。”

金英助垂下肩膀亲了一下他的脸颊，然后吕焕雄摇晃着牛奶，一边喝一边走到卧室去了。

金英助看着他的背影，把新的一杯牛奶放进微波炉。叮的一声，暖黄色炉子里的白色液体停止旋转，金英助端着牛奶杯走回书房。

打开和孙东柱的对话框，金英助盯着那个小象头像，打了一句话过去。

Ravn9：东柱，建学回来没有？

对面的小朋友大概在玩手机，回得很快：

XionS：回来了，但是一回来洗完澡就进书房了，只跟我打了个招呼。

XionS：怎么了？

金英助心里大概对吕焕雄的状态有了个数，回道：没什么，东柱今天也早点睡觉吧，被我折腾累了吧？

结果对面的小象一直显示正在输入，反反复复几回消息才跳出来：

XionS：英助哥今天开心吗？东柱今天还是很开心。

开心吗？

被孙东柱这么一问，金英助一瞬间才觉得自己回答不出这样的问题。

哄小朋友要紧。金英助赶紧发了句开心过去，又说了几句晚安，勉强结束了对话。

他走出书房，朝卧室的方向看过去，一盏床头灯柔柔地发着不那么亮的光，被子鼓鼓的，吕焕雄的后脑勺对着他，大概已经睡着了。

在金英助眼里，吕焕雄一向是一个小心谨慎的人。就算是他知道吕焕雄在没必要的时候又去见了金建学，晚上甚至带着些恶意要和吕焕雄做爱，吕焕雄也每次都答应，从不在没必要的地方暴露破绽。

但是今天的吕焕雄有点不太一样。金英助在原地看了吕焕雄很久，才转过身去卫生间洗漱。

这份不同看起来不仅不快乐，反而像是有什么重要的东西破裂了。

金英助也觉得心里钝钝地痛起来。

吕焕雄有很多不知道的事，比如金英助比他想像中的还更了解他。

他很聪明很小心，他和金建学的不伦关系中真的不曾留下一点痕迹，每个借口都自然地天衣无缝。

可是金英助还是早就发现了。

吕焕雄每次和金建学见面之后都会带一点近乎疯狂的偏执，没有底线地迎合金英助的要求，把自己的位置放置得低到尘埃里去。

金英助感受到他的内疚，最开始生气的时候带着恶意惩罚他，吕焕雄也从没说过一个不字。

金英助看着吕焕雄从高中生，变成现在干净利落的社会人。他回想的时候甚至觉得吕焕雄长大得太快了，没有怎么依赖过他，也没有给他添过什么麻烦。他还来不及细细品味吕焕雄青涩年纪，吕焕雄就已经变成了一个和他亲近契合，熟悉他的一切的男人。

他变化不太大，但是五官伸展开了之后精致到妖媚的脸偶尔让金英助觉得心惊胆战。

金英助用无数种方法试探过自己在吕焕雄心里的位置。虽然答案应该是令人满意的，可是他不满意。

吕焕雄爱金英助吗？答案是肯定的。

那是前几年的事，金英助因为连夜工作在家里突然昏倒了。吕焕雄担心是脑出血或者梗塞之类的要命的病，那个暴雨封堵了城市好多条主干道路的深夜，从来没有碰过车驾驶座的吕焕雄，就那样用车把金英助送进了医院的急救室。

那天晚上交通太混乱了，吕焕雄奇迹般地没有被警察抓到。从此之后金英助再也没有让他碰过汽车哪怕是驾驶座的玻璃，即使再忙也要托认识的人把他送到公司去。

金英助醒来的时候唯一一次抬手打了吕焕雄，质问他为什么做这么不要命的事。

当时吕焕雄乖乖地跟他认错，缩在他怀里低眉顺眼地一句反驳的话都没有说。

不过金英助知道的，有些话太过沉重不适合讲出口。

吕焕雄后来甚至还能笑着和金英助说，他开车的时候只想着，如果有警察来抓他，也要让警车鸣着笛，先把金英助送到医院去。

比如我习惯了爱你，有时候胜过爱自己的生命。

吕焕雄为什么会出轨呢？

金英助想过无数遍这个问题，在最开始的那段时间里，只要没有被工作或者生活上的事逼迫到目不暇接，就控制不住自己地想着。

他对着没有开机的电脑黑屏上的脸发呆，被远处小女生发出的赞叹惊醒，抬头顺着声音的方向看过去的时候，两个看着是别部门的新入社员样子的女生红着脸，从他身上快速移开视线跑走了。

他去看电脑屏幕上映出的自己的脸，又控制不住地想到了这样的问题。

学生时代的他还有点胖，吕焕雄很喜欢揉他下巴上的肉，坐在他身上捏着他说如果减一点肥一定会变得更好看。

后来他随着社会生活的自然过渡瘦了很多，吕焕雄还是像以前一样小小的，在不到他肩膀的位置。

给吕焕雄过19岁生日的时候，恰好是他找到工作踏入社会的那一年，吕焕雄对着蜡烛说要许永远都和英助哥在一起的愿望，被金英助打趣说愿望说出来就不会实现了。

“是啊，”吕焕雄的脸透过烛光看起来有点摇曳，“英助哥现在这么瘦这么帅，在公司会遇到很多人吧…”

金英助想，自己当时一定说了些什么誓言或者承诺之类的。

可他现在觉得当时的自己愚蠢又天真。

变心的人明明是你，你怎么能说过那样的话呢？

金英助握紧了手里的签字笔。

有些事情确实是没有理由的。金英助早就明白这些，却强迫自己不能接受。

他和吕焕雄的故事，怎么能有这样潦草的原因呢？

金英助打开手机相册，看到几张文件的照片前面，是那天和孙东柱在游乐场的合照。小朋友非要拖着他在摩天轮升到最顶端的时候自拍，金英助拗不过他，拍了之后，孙东柱居然主动亲了上来。金英助又惊又喜，当然不会放过好不容易主动一次的小朋友，一把抱过他吻了下去。

那一瞬间他想过吕焕雄吗？

手指往下滑了滑，是在一起六年的纪念日，两个人在金英助定下的漂亮餐厅吃饭，他用手机偷偷拍下吕焕雄吃东西的时候的样子。腮帮子鼓鼓的，不像只熊，倒像只小松鼠。

吕焕雄和金建学做爱的时候，有想过他吗？

金英助想着这个问题发起了呆，手机屏幕等待了好久，那张吕焕雄的脸最终还是暗了下去。

假如吕焕雄逼问金英助关于孙东柱的事情的话，金英助应该会爽快承认，是他主动、花了心思，把孙东柱带到了床上。

为什么？为了报复金建学。

第一次见孙东柱是在double dating的时候，其实说是double dating，不过是因为吕焕雄和金建学是一家公司的同事，大家都是邻居，所以一起吃饭。

金英助并不清楚那时候吕焕雄和金建学是不是已经有了越轨的关系，并没有留意，但是那餐那是他第一次见到孙东柱，不禁在小朋友身上多放了些注意。

金建学介绍孙东柱的时候，说他还在上大学，两个人是大学的学长学弟。吕焕雄扬起脸来冲着金英助笑：“说起来，我们也差三岁呢？”

五岁。听了孙东柱报出生年月，金英助心下在悄悄计算。

“那只有我最有资格叫东柱小朋友。”金英助笑了，看见孙东柱不好意思地去拉金建学的衣角。

第一次上床的时候，孙东柱还和那天在饭桌上一样害羞。

金英助涂着润滑剂的手一碰到孙东柱的穴口，孙东柱就不禁发起抖来，环着金英助脖子的手臂收得更紧，整个人像要吊在金英助身上。

“太紧张了吗？”金英助的手指难以进入孙东柱紧缩的穴口，于是用另一只手摸了摸孙东柱的背，努力让他放松下来。

金英助心里是觉得奇怪的。金建学和孙东柱同居了两三年，但是这样的孙东柱，却不像是经常经历性事的样子。

金英助的手指一根又一根地开拓孙东柱后穴的时候，孙东柱发出不会游泳的人下水之后的喘息声，仰着头毫无所依的时候，金英助吻了上去。

想明白吕焕雄和金建学的事后的两三个礼拜，金英助在小区门口见到了去外面买东西回家的孙东柱。孙东柱穿着卫衣，含着一根棒棒糖，手上拎着超市的塑料袋，一看到金英助走过来，孙东柱立马抬起闲着的那只手朝他挥了挥，还含混不清地叫着：“英助哥！”

命运使然。从那以后的隔两三天，金英助都能下班的时候或者上班的时候在小区门口或者小区里碰到孙东柱。有时候小朋友背着书包拎着电脑，一看就是刚下课，有时候拿着卤菜，一看就是金建学没回家自己打发自己。

每次碰到，孙东柱都会主动跟他打招呼，两个人甚至还会聊上几步路，孙东柱总是挠挠头，说作业太难教授太严格之类，金英助听了小孩的烦恼，眼睛都眯成一条线。

直到有天下班，金英助接了吕焕雄往小区走，迎面碰上要出去的金建学和孙东柱。

气氛变得有些微妙，在场的人里除了孙东柱，都有着些不为人知的秘密，所以还是孙东柱先挣脱了金建学的手跑过来喊着“英助哥焕雄哥”，吕焕雄也自然而然地被奔跑过来的孙东柱撞了个满怀。

金英助在原地看着金建学含着笑意的眼睛看向正在说话的吕焕雄和孙东柱，想起了之前饭桌上，吕焕雄要孙东柱分享一个金建学说过的最肉麻的情话，孙东柱扬起脸特别骄傲地说：“建学哥说，我是他的天使。”

那一瞬间，金英助想起了刚上大学时候的吕焕雄，每次下课之后抱怨着课很难，一边把脸埋进金英助肩头，一边撒娇埋怨：“英助学长好狠的心，还说什么我是你的宝贝，哪怕帮我做一次作业也好啊。”

金英助突然在那一瞬间，知道了为什么每次看到孙东柱，自己都会忍不住嘴角含笑的原因。

他真的很像没有长大的时候的吕焕雄。

从那之后，事情变得一发不可收拾。金英助开始约孙东柱单独出去吃饭或者喝咖啡，孙东柱一点不设防，一步又一步迈入金英助的陷阱。

金建学的天使，终于躺在他身下了。

金英助进去的时候，孙东柱发出了痛苦的哼叫声，抓金英助手臂的手越抓越紧，最后呜咽出声。

孙东柱的内里实在太紧，夹得金英助头皮发麻，他从孙东柱胸口抬起头来，正好看到一颗漂亮的眼泪从孙东柱的眼睛里滚出来，他终于忍不住发问了：

“你和建学……没有做过吗？”

孙东柱大概是痛得说不出话，大大的眼睛盯着金英助，无助地点头。

假如有朝一日，金建学知道了，孙东柱的第一次是归他金英助所有，恐怕会气疯。

金英助想着，觉得心情有点舒畅，开拓好了小朋友的后穴，孙东柱的表情也已经由刚才的痛苦变成了微妙的样子，金英助摆着腰一下又一下大幅度撞击，大概很快碰到了敏感点，孙东柱刚才的呜咽已经变成了呻吟，随着金英助越来越快的动作喘息的频率也越来越快，很快就被金英助插得射出来，乳白色的粘液挂在对面金英助的小腹上，孙东柱忍不住抬起手来不好意思地遮住了自己的脸。

“东柱啊……看看我……”孙东柱粉色的性器在金英助新一轮的冲撞下又颤颤巍巍立了起来，金英助一边拉住孙东柱不让他磕到床头，一边要去拉下他遮住脸的手。

“东柱……嗯……喜欢我吗？”金英助这么问着，一边还去舔舐孙东柱的耳垂，受不了刺激的孙东柱带着哭腔说着：“喜欢……喜欢英助哥……”

最后金英助紧紧抱着孙东柱因为高潮将近而颤抖的身体，也射在了孙东柱的身体里。

第二天孙东柱躺在床上发烧，忙前忙后照顾孙东柱的金建学一定想不到，孙东柱是因为什么发烧的。

04

与外表看起来可能不太一样，金建学其实很会照顾人。

孙东柱陷在光怪陆离的梦里难以醒来的时候，金建学叫醒他，把刚烧好的粥喂到他嘴边。

小孩的身体一般都很健康，刚刚出了一点汗，金建学去摸他额头的时候发现温度已经退的差不多，才安下心来，摸了摸他被汗水浸的乱糟糟的碎发。

“最近太忙了，好久没有给你做饭，”金建学一边给他吹凉勺子里的粥一边念叨，“总在外面吃饭就是容易生病…”

然后他看见孙东柱漂亮的眼睛里啪地掉下一滴泪来，落到了碗里。

金建学有点慌，立刻把碗放到旁边抱住他。

“怎么了怎么了，太难受了吗？我们去医院吧？”

孙东柱脸埋在他怀里，摇了摇头。

“粥不好吃吗？…但是你今天都没有吃东西了，必须吃一点…等你病好好了我给你做…”

“不是的…”孙东柱吸了吸鼻子，打断他：“我没事。”

因为别的男人生病，却被金建学悉心照料的感觉让他觉得害怕，但是即使做了错事依旧被细腻宠爱的感觉满足了恶毒的占有欲和自负感，从内心最黑暗的地方生出香甜的枝枝蔓蔓，酸涩地缠住他了。

他把胳膊从被子下面伸出来，长袖睡衣袖口下面露出一点圆圆的粉嫩的指尖，抱住了金建学。

“谢谢建学哥。”

“还有，…我爱你。”

孙东柱爱撒娇爱粘他，却很少说这样的情话，金建学有点惊讶，但也只当他因为生病变得感性了，亲了亲他的脸和额头。

“继续睡吧？”

孙东柱点了点头。

金建学要松开他的时候他却抱的更紧了，不愿放手。

“我和你一起睡吗？”

“但是我要先去洗碗欸…”

孙东柱从鼻子里发出一声轻轻的嗯声，句尾耍赖撒娇一样的拖长了。他的气息喷在金建学脖子边上，也不管是否会传染，就那样整个人贴着他。

“好吧…那你病好了要帮我洗碗哦…”

金建学保持着被抱着的姿势，把两个人塞进被子里裹好，那里面还有一团潮湿的热气，应该是不太舒服的。

然后孙东柱枕着他的胳膊，又闭上了眼睛。

孙东柱做了一个梦。

梦里他坐在大学的礼堂里，灯光暗下又亮起，不知道主人是谁的甜美女声响起来：“下面我们欢迎主席团成员一一来给大家讲几句话。”

孙东柱想起来了，这是大一的时候，学生会新干事第一场见面会，也是他第一次见到金建学。

“大家好，我是金建学，来自学前教育专业，今年大四，现在是老学长了。”金建学穿着白衬衫，没有打领带，站在灯光下，显得格外有光彩。

这个学长看起来像是体院的，居然是学学前教育的……孙东柱在心里悄悄嘀咕，又看向手里的学生会手册，“副主席 金建学”几个字旁边，是那人的证件照，不像其他人笑得拘谨或者一本正经，他的表情很放松，只是嘴角微微挑起来，眼睛里很有神采。

但是看不出是个什么样的人。孙东柱看了看照片，又看了看台上的金建学，那人简单但是有力地讲了两句便下了台，退到了聚光灯之外。

眼看着自己马上就要毕业，金建学也已经工作了几年，孙东柱才发现，原来不知不觉，在一起就已经快三年。

在孙东柱的下意识里，最好的时候是金建学也在学校里的时候。两个人真正相熟并不是在学生会，而是在街舞社，那天孙东柱坐在练习室的地板上看社团的学长学姐们表演，突然有一个穿着卫衣扣着帽子的人被起哄推了出来，等那人摘下帽子，孙东柱才知道，原来是金建学。

彼时金建学对于孙东柱来说还是不熟悉的、也不可能认识的学长，印象还停留在他穿着白衬衣在台上发言的样子，结果合着音乐，他跳了一段很漂亮很流畅的舞，结束之后，鼓掌的人里，孙东柱可能是最激动的那一个。

后来孙东柱才知道，金建学是在那个时候，第一次注意到他的。

“大老远就看到你个傻子，激动得脸都有点红，在那给我鼓掌。”金建学捏了一下孙东柱的鼻子，这样说道，“我跳舞那么好看吗？”

孙东柱猛点头的时候，看到金建学耳朵有点泛红。

后来孙东柱才知道，金建学是分管他们部门的主管主席。跟其他主席布置完任务甩手不管不同，他们部门负责统筹学生会的杂事，事情很多，金建学常常带着他们一起完成任务，完全不摆架子。

以及，意料之外的，其实是一个很细致有耐心的人。也许是因为他的专业吧？孙东柱望着他忙来忙去的背影，这么想到。

他们部门的新干事们，都需要在学生会轮岗值班。孙东柱值班的那天课很多，昨天晚上又熬夜做了作业，就连值班也是掏出电脑来补数据，不知不觉外面天色暗了，孙东柱也睡着了。

再醒来时，记忆的开头是一个人的手拍上自己的肩头，孙东柱猛地惊醒，一抬头，发现笑着坐在他身边的，是金建学。

“学长……”孙东柱感觉自己做了错事，赶紧站起来，一直低着头，“实在是对不起，我也不知道我怎么就睡着了……”

“太累了吧？”金建学歪了歪头，“我不是学统计的，但是我也听说过你们系作业很多压力很大。没关系的。”

从那之后，金建学在孙东柱心里的多了别人看不到的温柔，一直延续到现在。

孙东柱醒过来，侧了个身，原来被自己抱着的金建学，不知不觉也睡着了。他原本是要上班的，结果因为自己半夜发烧，他就忙着请假，买药，做饭，一直都没有睡觉。

在一起的生活和孙东柱预想其实不太一样，越来越熟悉之后，金建学像暴露了本性一样，总喜欢开些无聊又没完没了的玩笑，孙东柱听烦了就打他或者咬他，他当下被咬的乱叫，下次依旧毛手毛脚来招惹他。

不过他生病，或是遇到什么大事的时候，金建学甚至要比以前还温柔，轻手轻脚把他捧在手里护在心尖上，一点委屈都不让他受。

刚刚憋回去的眼泪，此时此刻又不自觉地流出来，顺着孙东柱的眼角渗进枕头里。

他看着金建学熟睡的侧脸，突然想起那个黄昏，金建学站在自己身边，看着自己熟睡的样子，会不会想到过未来有一天，两个人会成为如此亲密的关系呢。

其实只是一点小病，但是在金建学强烈要求下孙东柱还是在家里休息了几日。

终于出门的那天，像是巧合又不是巧合的样子，他又在便利店里看到了金英助。

是孙东柱不太常见的样子，可能刚下班，穿着的西装笔挺地一点褶皱都看不到，胸口的手绢都被折成完美的形状，微微地露在口袋外面。 

眼前的人是害自己生病的罪魁祸首，又加上被金建学事无巨细地照顾了好几天的愧疚，孙东柱一瞬间燃起了怒火，不过他还没来得及走掉，金英助就发现他了，像做过无数次的那样顺手给他结了帐。

他把孙东柱的方便食品都丢在后座，一边给孙东柱开着车门一边问他想吃什么东西。

等到孙东柱吃人嘴软，摸着饱饱的肚子的时候，就一点怨言都说不出来了，

不过他还是问了，刮着属于另一个胃的巧克力蛋糕：

“你怎么这么过分，我都生病了…”

金英助早就吃完了，正在研究菜单，闻言抬起头来指着空空的一桌盘子：

“这不是请你吃饭了吗？”

然后他顿了顿，不知道想起了什么。

“况且，没有我，建学也能把你照顾的很好啊。”

他说到名字的时候，语气有点奇异的酸楚感。孙东柱努力询着他的眼睛想知道这情感的来源，不过金英助没有给他这个机会。

金英助突然起身，隔着桌子向他探过来，脸在他眼前放大到眩晕的程度。

孙东柱惊呆了，叉子含在嘴里还没有拿出来，金英助侧过头去，拿手指抹掉了他嘴角沾着的一点巧克力涂层，仔细端详了两眼沾在指尖的黑色巧克力，然后伸出一点舌尖舔掉了。

那一瞬间发生的很快，孙东柱觉得他的鼻息仿佛还在自己脸颊上，耳朵立刻烧起来了。

金英助凑近他时候的眼神就好像，如果这不是在公共场合，就会立刻吻上来一样。

直到金英助憋不住笑起来，孙东柱才发觉自己是被调戏了。他无语地抿着嘴，拿叉子指着金英助难得做了造型竖起来的头发问：

“你今天怎么打扮成这个样子？”

“今天开展示会了…”，金英助对着窗户模糊的反射拨弄了一下鬓角的碎发：“怎么了，太好看了吗？”

“……”

孙东柱自觉对金英助的无耻自恋程度低估了，嘟囔了一句什么埋着头去解决那份甜食了。

金英助没有听清楚，追问了几句未果，只好放弃。

他是在之后的一次才知道孙东柱说了什么的。

那段时间吕焕雄公司部门遇到问题加班加的昏天黑地，连他们早就预约过的一家很有名的餐厅都没有时间去。因为是好不容易等到的排号，金英助最终决定自己去吃了。

他在那里好死不死地碰到了金建学和孙东柱。

饭桌上的三个人心照不宣又各怀鬼胎，旁边的金建学和他挨得很近，对面的金英助微笑着看着他说话，平和地有些可怕。

孙东柱找了个借口从这个氛围里面逃出来，心里腹诽着金英助装模做样的大人样子真可怕，才冲干净手上的泡沫就被身后的人抱了满怀。

气息扑入他鼻腔的那一刻他就认出了金英助，气急败坏地拿手肘顶着金英助贴近的身体：

“你干什么呢？建学哥呢！”

金英助没等他说完话就拿手指抵住了他的嘴，然后强硬地贴上了自己嘴唇。

孙东柱又奋力挣扎了许久，金英助才稍稍放开他。

“你疯了吗，会被看到的…！”孙东柱急得眉眼都挤在一起。

“那就让他知道吧？“金英助舔了舔嘴唇，然后又封住了他的嘴。

这样雷同的对话重复了好几次，孙东柱终于被亲的没了脾气。

他把头埋进金英助颈窝里，闷闷地喘着气。

“…你这个…”他隔着衣服咬了一口，金英助吃痛“啊“了一声，这一次听清了他的话。

“坏男人啊…”

孙东柱终于推开金英助，脸上和眼角都飞起了红晕，盯着他的瞳孔却异常的冷静。

金英助一瞬间觉得自己被审视了，错愕地再去确认的时候，孙东柱抬手揉起了眼睛，像平常一样软软绵绵地开口了：

“我以后再也不要见你了…”

05

等到吕焕雄工作的事情终于安定下来又过去了小半个月。

彼时他才在公司通了好几宵，回家睡得昏天黑地，被金英助叫醒吃晚饭的时候精神稍微恢复了一点点，黑眼圈还是重的快要占据了整张脸。

“我真的以为我要死了…”

“你不是不让我熬夜工作吗…再这样下去你也要进医院了啊…”金英助揉了揉着他睡得乱糟糟的头发。

经历过金英助半夜昏倒过的事情之后，吕焕雄一直对此都很注意，再也没肯让他过度工作过。金英助偶尔忙到忘记时间还要被吕焕雄半是撒娇半是生气地训斥几句。

吕焕雄从汤碗里抬头，眯着眼睛对他抱歉地笑了笑。

“对不起，”他从下向上，努力睁大了困倦的眼睛看金英助：“以后肯定不会了，再这样我就辞职。”

“哦…这么真挚啊…”金英助怜爱地拿手指蹭了蹭他脸颊，吕焕雄顺着他手的方向歪过了头，像被抓到痒的舒服的小动物。

慵懒温情的氛围持续了几秒，然后他突然想起了什么。

“…对了，上次的餐厅怎么样？”

金英助被毫无准备触发的回忆惊了一下，随口敷衍了出来。

“啊…就那个样子吧…”

“这样啊…果然好评星级什么的都是骗人的吧……”吕焕雄拖长了语调，嚼着食物还不忘撇了撇嘴。

“啊…，但是…”

金英助把手搭在吕焕雄肩膀上，亲昵地捏着他皮肤下坚硬骨骼的形状。

“我碰到建学和东柱了。”

他甚至没有在意自己想要说出来的理由，是因为表面上他们真的是友好的邻居，还是因为想要看到水面下交缠污浊的真实。

他随心地说完那句后满脑子都是和孙东柱那个疯狂的亲吻，但还是看到了吕焕雄听到名字的时候因为神经突然抽紧而扩张了一下的瞳孔。

然后在他转头后对上了视线。

那片瞳孔里的情绪消失得快到金英助一点都没有抓到，然后变成了深不见底的雾濛濛得一团。

和以往得无数次一样。

“啊…这么巧吗…你们一起吃饭了吗？“

吕焕雄的语气轻松地好像他们真的只是普通邻居和同事一样。

是啊，不止吃了，我还在那里对孙东柱做了些更过分的事情呢。金建学发现的时候看起来像要冲上来打我一样。

金英助的手指差点收紧了，几乎要脱口而出。

但是他没有，他甚至摆出了和平常一样看着吕焕雄吃饭吃的很香的温柔微笑。

“嗯…”

金英助把手从吕焕雄身上拿起来，放在了椅背上。那是一个他死死掐住也不会有什么发生的地方。

坚硬冰凉的触感正像他当时推开的装饰华丽的洗手间的把手。

金英助一时之间无法从不断闪现的记忆里面脱身出来，言不及义地说了一句：

“东柱…食量真的很大呢…”

吕焕雄在他走神的时候把目光移回了眼前的食物上，闻言嘴角微微地勾起来了。

但那是个看不清楚含义的微笑。

“不过看起来还是很瘦很帅呢。”

“学校里面肯定有很多女生追着的吧。”

话题在这里微妙地停住了，一阵虚无感向金英助袭来。

吕焕雄安静地吃完了饭，然后打了一个长长的哈欠。

“去睡觉吧。”

他的眼睛已经半阖上了，下意识的对着金英助张开了手臂，毫无迟疑地向他倾斜过去，就像肯定他一定会接住自己一样。

金英助好好抱住他的时候贴近了他的脸，那上面因为疲惫的心气不顺嘴唇和脸颊都气鼓鼓地嘟着。

在这个怀抱和触感都无比熟悉的温情时刻，金英助却因为刚刚产生的陌生想法，手心渗出了汗水。

他好好地把吕焕雄放回床上看着他睡去，心里翻天覆地。

刚刚那一瞬间，他看着吕焕雄的脸，脑海里却出现了孙东柱的样子。

孙东柱被金英助投喂了一段时间之后长胖了，金英助偶尔开他食量的玩笑的时候他都无语地傲慢地抬起脸，脸颊和下巴上那有些少年幼稚感的的肉嘟嘟的样子扑进金英助视线里，因为和吕焕雄线条锋利的下颚线一点都不一样，一直被金英助记在脑子里。

他心跳的极快，好像有些什么东西从那里面破土而出。

他终于在这场居心策划报复戏码里输掉了自己的一切。

吕焕雄早该发现了他和孙东柱的事情，大概在他第一次着急地在孙东柱的咬痕一点都没有变淡的时候就给他看的时候就知道了。

那是唯一的一次，他带着孙东柱留下的咬痕进入吕焕雄身体的时候，吕焕雄把脸埋进枕头里，一点声音都没有发出来。

可是在那之后，他的爱人对他一如往昔，连目光停留在他身上新鲜痕迹到被他发现的程度都不是多数。他经历了漫长的痛苦纠结也没能用爱或不爱来衡量吕焕雄对待他的一切，然后一句疑问都还没有提出口，就迷失在自己的怪圈里。

连什么时候自己对孙东柱的情感发生了变化都没注意到。

他在床边坐得笔直，之前做过的疯狂的过火的事情一件一件像走马灯一样在脑子里闪过，这甚至像是他知道吕焕雄出轨之后最冷静的一次。

意外的是，他不觉得懊悔，也不觉得难过，比起他意识到吕焕雄出轨之后的痛苦迷茫，他适应这件事情只花了几分钟。

然后他病态地勾起嘴角。

“焕雄啊，”

他没有放轻音量，但是熟睡的吕焕雄一点都听不到：

“我也背叛你了。

太阳余晖的光芒很快就全部消逝，时间虽早，吕焕雄就已经在床上睡得很香，看来是几天没睡好觉了。

而金英助等到午夜才上床，轻手轻脚掀起了被子努力不吵醒吕焕雄，闭上眼睛的那一刻，就很快堕入无边无际的黑暗。

-

金英助从进门的时候就觉得不对劲。

吕焕雄有点呆滞地坐在床边，穿着的衬衣还留着刚刚纠缠过，像是马上就要被脱掉的褶皱痕迹，堪堪扣住最下面的几颗扣子。头发也被他的手指揉乱了，或者是刚刚躺在床上压乱的——金英助去看床上那一片明显有人奋力动作过的狼藉。

他们差一点，就在刚刚，如果他回来的晚一点，金建学和吕焕雄就会在他和吕焕雄每天睡觉的床上做爱了。

他所以为的，也是吕焕雄一直藏好的，金建学和吕焕雄偷情大部分是在外面的宾馆或者随便什么地方。而现在，这种荒唐的事情就发生在了他眼前。

即使他早就知道接受了，看着这样的事情真实地发生在他眼前，他还是体会了到怒不可遏的感觉。

他压抑着怒火扯着领子把吕焕雄从床上拽起来，本就松垮的衬衣被扯的更开，露出吕焕雄一片白净的胸膛。

吕焕雄低着头站在他面前，他居高临下地看下去，从他敞开的领子里看到了胸前微微挺立的乳头，发着淫靡的粉红色。

他把手顺着伸进去，摸到那里狠狠地扯了一下，吕焕雄呜咽了一声，只把脑袋顶的发旋对着他的脸。金英助从来没对吕焕雄用过蛮力，但是这回他掐着吕焕雄的下巴，把他的脸抬起来，逼他直视着自己。

“你别想逃。”金英助说着。

吕焕雄几乎快被他提起来，摇摇晃晃地站不稳也不敢发出声音来，咬着嘴唇看着眼睛里冒出了水汽。

金英助突然想起来前几天偶然在网上买的小玩具，当时不知道为什么鬼使神差地就那样买了，却没有拿出来过。

把那个玩具找出来的过程意外的顺利，把它塞进吕焕雄后面的时候干涩地在入口卡住了。

“什么呀，原来还没做吗？”

吕焕雄被他拔掉了裤子按在墙上，腰深深地塌下去，屁股以极其羞辱的姿势翘着，颤抖着声音跟他道歉：

“…疼，…不要…我不敢了…呜呜…”

金英助一点没理他的求饶，用力硬生生的把那个小东西直接塞进去了。

吕焕雄痛苦地发出濒危的声音，指甲扣进了墙面，金英助不理会，捏着遥控器在沙发上坐下来，打开了最轻微的模式。

吕焕雄的身体肉眼可见地抖了一下，眼泪终于啪地从眼睛里掉出来了。

机械系统轻微的嗡嗡声响着，在那个令人焦躁的背景音里，金英助用命令的口吻对吕焕雄说：

“你跳个舞给我看看。”

吕焕雄的眼睛不可置信地瞪大了。

“什…什么？”

金英助有点烦燥。

“就是你以前跳过的那种舞。”他顿一顿，“最骚的那种。”

“英助哥，…我真的不敢了…”吕焕雄身上的衬衣好好地穿着遮住了屁股，只能从他攥着的，微微颤抖的衣服下摆看出一点那下面正在发生什么。

“快一点。”

“你不是道歉吗，就用那个道歉吧。”

“你还不做？那我来帮帮你吗？”金英助说着手指一动，房间里响起了震动频率加快的声音。

金英助手指修长，遥控器捏在他手机只露出一角。

“你不跳的话，就别想把那个东西拿出来。”

“…英助哥…”

“过来，”金英助拍着身边的沙发，“到这里来。”

吕焕雄磨磨蹭蹭到他面前的时候金英助好多次都想直接伸手把他抓过来，却因为非要看着吕焕雄主动做这一切，硬是冷冷抱着胳膊，盯着他走到身边。

吕焕雄眼睛里的泪又掉了一滴下来，穿过漂亮的脸颊。吕焕雄自己抬手擦掉了，像是接受了一切一样在金英助面前趴下了。

吕焕雄拿手撑着地把屁股翘起来的时候，松垮的衬衣因为重力掉下去，露出深深凹陷的腰线来，然后随着他摆动的方向拉出一道妖媚柔软的曲线。

金英助摸过很多次的，手感丰富的屁股，好好地包裹在内裤里，扭到他眼前，然后又远离。

分开的两腿像在邀请一样对他张开。

“再翘高一点。”金英助这么说，觉得吕焕雄的腰像眼镜蛇一样缠紧了他的脖子。

吕焕雄呜咽了一声，努力再抬高身体的时候，金英助又把玩具的档位提高了一极。

他看见吕焕雄内裤后面鼓起的那一小团，大概是玩具留在外面的部分立刻激烈地颤动起来了，然后吕焕雄带着呜咽的叫了一声，无法承受的身体摔下来，骨骼和地板碰撞发出了很响的声音。

不知道是因为摔痛了还是按摩器的摩擦，哭声一下子抑制不住。吕焕雄好像从没有哭得这么厉害过，因为无法均匀呼吸而断断续续的话语听起来有些陌生。

“啊…英助哥…求你…啊呜呜…”

吕焕雄脸埋在胳膊里，身体缩成了一团在他脚边，一抖一抖地，像受伤了的小动物。

金英助却比任何一次都狠厉，勾着嘴角笑了。

“你不喜欢吗…？…我都不能满足你呢…不是还要去找别的男人吗？”

金英助下体在裤子里面被挤压地胀痛，但是折磨吕焕雄的快感胜过了一切。他的手解开皮带的时候，抬眼看见吕焕雄把头从手臂里抬起来了，也正在看他。

“喜欢吗？”金英助大大方方地拉下了裤子的拉链，然后那一团雄壮的东西跳出来了。

塞进吕焕雄嘴里的时候，金英助长长地舒了一口气。

吕焕雄的牙齿收的很好，一点都没有碰到，用口腔里温热的黏膜围住他，舌头翻开他器官上的褶皱，每一处都照顾到了。

但是金英助不满意，他用手按着吕焕雄的头没有尽头似的让他吞得更深。

吕焕雄喉咙里面已经发出了反胃的声音，但是被他死死按着挣脱不掉，憋在里面像是呻吟，眼泪和口水混杂着滴到金英助裤子上，在他衣服上攥出了深深的褶皱。

他说不出求饶的话来，睁着眼睛努力地看金英助，眼睛里不断地被泪水濛住然后再流出来，像被玩坏的玩偶。

金英助射出来了，一半在他嘴里，另一半喷到他脸上的时候，吕焕雄闭了闭眼，然后剧烈地咳嗽起来，口水和眼泪弄湿了那快地板。

衬衣顺着肩膀滑下去一半，露出刚刚金英助掐出的交错的红痕。

吕焕雄声音嘶哑又疲倦。

“我不敢了，…我再也不见他了…饶了我吧…”

听到那个字眼金英助眉毛跳了一下，沉默了几秒。

空旷的房间里响起了“咔哒”一声，紧接着是吕焕雄的尖叫。

他把遥控器开到了最大的挡位。

吕焕雄整个人都瘫在地上，除了呻吟和哽咽什么都发不出来，被金英助拎起来的时候软得像早就过了玩耍期限的玩具熊，四肢轻飘飘地没有力气，只有身体随着剧烈震动得玩具抖着。

金英助脱掉了他的内裤，把那个小东西拽出来。

吕焕雄又尖叫了一声。

“啧，”金英助把那个东西放在吕焕雄眼前，把上面分泌的液体蹭到他脸上。

“可是已经这么湿了呢…其实你很高兴的吧…”

他不由分说，掰开吕焕雄的腿，把震动着的东西塞得更深。

“我是不是要和金建学一起干你，你才能满足？“

“这里，“他把手指伸进吕焕雄已经被塞得饱胀的穴口，”要吃下多少东西才满足呢？“

吕焕雄看起来已经疯掉了。

金英助的手指放进去的时候，他发出溺水一样的声音，咬破了自己的嘴唇。

“英助哥…我真的再也不敢了…”

他连哭和挣扎的力气都没有了，喘得马上就要晕过去一样。

“我再也不见他了…”

“谁，你说，你不见谁？“

金英助把手指和玩具一起拔出来，吕焕雄的身体又深深地抖了一下。

“金建学，…我再也不见金建学了…”

吕焕雄用最后的力气说完这句话，然后真的闭上眼睛，晕过去了。

金英助猛地从梦里醒来的的时候，天还没有完全亮。

他额角带着汗，内裤里似乎有黏腻的体液。

他收紧手指的手不住地颤抖着，心脏脉动的感觉和他在餐厅洗漱池旁按着孙东柱接吻的时候一样激烈，疯狂地超出了他的控制。

吕焕雄在他旁边睡得很沉。

他从洗手间回来，在床上坐了很久，一闭眼就是梦里吕焕雄破碎的样子。

他一直坐着，直到身体变冷，从指尖逐渐冻结到心脏。

这是他潜意识里，想做的事情吗？

“对不起。”

吕焕雄呼吸沉稳，一片岁月安好的样子。

可是金英助冰凉的指尖碰到他微微鼓起的温热脸颊的时候，有一个想法蹦出来，愈演愈烈。

为什么要道歉呢？

06

金英助有段时间没再联系孙东柱，再一次见面的时候是个意外。

孙东柱还是那样，背着深灰色的书包，一只手拿着店员刚刚帮他打包的牛角包，一只手攥着七七八八的纸张，正脱下书包来要手忙脚乱地往里塞，这时候刚好咖啡做好了，推到他面前，他都没手拿。

正当孙东柱打算把牛角包放下再来收拾书包的时候，一只手抽走了他手上的一沓纸。

等孙东柱抬头，发现是金英助低着头拉开他书包的拉链，帮他把纸理理好，塞了进去。

“英助哥？”孙东柱倒是毫不避讳地笑了起来，嘴角露出浅浅的酒窝，“你也来买咖啡呀？”

穿着休闲西装外套要去上班的26岁上班族，在早晨9点的阳光里，突然被对面那个21岁的大学生的微笑迷到了眼。

孙东柱身上的时光好像是静止的。

从金英助第一次见到他的时候，他就这样笑得单纯又灿烂。那之后不论经历了什么，这样的笑容都没有变过。

金英助突然觉得，堕入深渊的从始至终只有自己一个人。

一反常态地，金英助没有说些话来调戏孙东柱，反而是低下了头去，摸了摸手上和吕焕雄配对的情侣戒，回答道：“嗯。”

“英助哥好像不怎么早上来这家店喝咖啡呢？”孙东柱的声音很明媚，惹得金英助又抬起头来看他，结果还不等他说话，孙东柱像是反应过来了什么似的：“完了完了上课要迟到了……”

金英助一边拿起柜台上的咖啡，一边一手抓住了赶忙要跑的咖啡的主人：“别跑了，等我一会，买好咖啡送你去学校。”

“好。”孙东柱背好书包立正站好，又笑着说，“英助哥真好。”

“要还的哟。”金英助仿佛这时候才找回了自己，揽住了他的肩膀，“周六跟哥出去吧。”

和金英助发展出不正常的关系之后，孙东柱不知不觉间做的最多的，就是撒谎。

就像今天，他骗金建学说跟同学在外面包下别墅彻夜轰趴，金建学没怀疑什么，只是里里外外叮嘱了几句少喝酒，不要玩得太疯，还是要睡觉之类的话，孙东柱一边收拾背包一边点头，出门的时候还很乖地向金建学说再见，还是被金建学捞过去亲了一口。

隔着小区外一条街，孙东柱坐上了金英助的SUV，一边扣安全带一边感觉到那人视线落在自己脸上，没抬头问道：“英助哥看我干吗？”

“跟建学怎么说的？”金英助平静又带着些调笑的语气让孙东柱把头抬了起来。

金英助很努力在调整自己的表情，可是孙东柱还是看出了一丝得意。

这让孙东柱决定不要告诉他。

“你管呢，我这不是出来了吗。”孙东柱伸出手去抓了抓金英助的手腕，果然引得那人把头凑过来亲吻他。

不知道为什么，孙东柱觉得金英助格外在意金建学。按照孙东柱对于“出轨”这件事的认知，应该是他来在意金建学，金英助应该去在意吕焕雄才对。

但是金英助并没有。孙东柱有时控制不住自己，会在金英助身上留下痕迹，金英助也从不会说什么，见到吕焕雄的时候，他也没有过任何反常。

奇怪。

孙东柱虽然心里本身也有包袱，但是金英助的一举一动让他更感兴趣。

也许金英助并不知道孙东柱为什么会心甘情愿掉进他设置的陷阱里。孙东柱玩着安全带，看着金英助认真开车的样子，看起来似乎要送他去什么地方，而不是两个人一起向着情欲的地狱驶去。

孙东柱很小的时候就被长辈说是个透彻的人。

后来他随着天性学了理科，整天和数字打交道，对世界的认知也越发理性。 

有时候他觉得，自己像是分成两个人格，一个是冷静克制的，一个是热情放肆的。大多数情况下他都能控制自己的走向，但是只有在两件事上例外：爱和谜题。

孙东柱从小就喜欢解谜。喜欢迷宫游戏，喜欢谜语，喜欢很难的数学题，喜欢和金建学一起做填字游戏。

挑选合适的字，放在格子合适的地方，拼出一个正确的单词。和金建学的游戏时间里，孙东柱会对这样简单的谜语格外着迷。

金建学曾经被孙东柱的这一面惊讶到过。

“东柱其实很喜欢冒险呢。”金建学说这话的时候，眼睛里因为意外而闪着些光芒。

冷静克制的人格失去控制，第一次是因为对金建学一往无前的爱和依赖，第二次，则是因为金英助。

对于孙东柱而言，金英助是这个世界上，最难参透谜底的谜题。

金英助的奇怪不止于他格外在意金建学，也不止于毫不在意孙东柱留下的痕迹。

从那次在洗手间疯狂的亲吻之后，孙东柱发现金英助似乎是在追求类似的、悬崖边缘的刺激。

比如说上周，他下了课，就发现金英助站在门口等他。而他一看到金英助，就紧张地把对方赶紧拖到不会有人看见的地方。

“你怎么来了？”孙东柱感觉自己的心脏跳得越来越快，“万一建学哥也来接我怎么办？”

“他来又怎么样？”金英助的手成功地捕获了他的腰际，“我们东柱害怕了吗？”

还不等孙东柱说话，就被金英助的吻堵住了嘴。昏暗的楼梯拐角外，就是教学楼下了课来来往往的人群。金英助像是平时前戏时那样吻他，把他舌尖都调出来，发出黏腻的水声，也把孙东柱亲到腿软。

“英助哥你真的很烦……”孙东柱头搭在金英助肩头软软地喘着气说，听见抱着自己的那个人轻笑了一声，圈着自己腰间的手臂收紧了一些。

他是故意的。

孙东柱这么想着，却在金英助的怀抱里动弹不得。

等到孙东柱发现，他被迷宫困住的时候，已经太晚了。

汽车开到灯火通明的酒店楼下昏暗的停车场，发动机的声音停下来，孙东柱的手背被金英助的手包裹住。

“到了，下车吧。”

迷宫被偷情的快感笼上了一层迷雾。任凭孙东柱的思维平日里再如何清醒，此时也会因为在电梯里金英助悄悄摸上他的手而分心。

被压在酒店房门上亲吻的时候，孙东柱彻底失去了思考的能力，感受自己出门前从金建学手上亲手拿过来的当做外套的衬衫被眼前的金英助慢慢脱掉，他仿佛回到第一次和金英助做爱的那天。

仿佛是另一个自己。

平日里的他，是接下了金建学曾经位置的乖乖学生会副主席，是学弟学妹口中可以信任的东柱学长，也是金建学的纯真的宝贝，心安理得接受来自他的一切宠爱。

金英助这里的他，则是被欲望牵着鼻子走的、心甘情愿自投罗网的猎物。

被金英助干到射出来一次的孙东柱已经开始瘫软，却又被金英助捞回去爱抚亲吻，全身泛着粉红色微微颤抖着的他只好用撒娇的语气命令金英助最多再做一次。

金英助笑着不应允。 

“东柱答应跟我来这里，就要想到这一点。”金英助的手指又摸进了孙东柱的后穴，已经被进入过的后穴再进入手指，奇异而刺激的感觉让孙东柱忍不住仰起头呻吟出声，只能被迫答应。

就在孙东柱被金英助抱到腿上的时候，孙东柱的手机突然响了。

两个人同时停下了动作，去看放在床头柜上的孙东柱的手机，屏幕亮着，振动让手机的位置挪了又挪，上面闪烁的名字，分明是“建学哥”。

孙东柱伸长了胳膊去够手机，感觉到金英助的性器还在后穴里插着，快感就在那一瞬间冲上头脑，手指一软差点没抓住手机。

“接吧？”金英助的声音突然响起来。孙东柱抓着振动着的手机，错愕地看着金英助，金英助只是凑到他耳边，“别让他发现，东柱敢玩吗？”

超乎金英助意料的是，孙东柱手一松，手机直接落到了木地板上，发出不大不小一声闷响，然后振动的声音停住了。

“英助哥，”孙东柱知道此时此刻自己一定笑得很暧昧，“是你教我的，做爱要专心。”

金英助为什么要让他接电话？

孙东柱被金英助一直向上顶着，他自己也不自觉摆动腰肢去迎合金英助的性器，高潮来临忍不住叫出声来的时刻，金英助也射在了他体内，满足地看着乳白色的液体从孙东柱微微张合的后穴里流出，孙东柱大脑一片空白，就在这个时候，他想起了这个问题。

假如这迷宫有一个出口，他唯一能抓住的线索只有，金英助想让金建学知道他们的关系。

为什么？

孙东柱睁着因为高潮而失神的双眼，被金英助抱了起来，到浴室做清理。

人毕竟都是趋利避害的动物，金英助又是因为什么样的利呢？

迷宫唯一的线索似乎从他的手中飘走，他因着金英助温柔的手堕入迷宫中心深处。

金建学的手机传出断线的忙音时，吕焕雄笑出了声。

“我都说了肯定是英助哥把他叫走了你有什么不能相信的？…”

金建学还沉浸在不可置信里，捏着手机一时忘记了放下。

“他现在和我撒谎也太熟练了吧…”

吕焕雄不再理他，滚到了酒店大床另一边专心玩起了手机。

“而且金英助上次也太过分了，哇，我真的差一点就出手打他了…东柱要是不在的话我绝对会动手的！…”

“金建学！…”吕焕雄突然很大声的呵斥他。

“什么？”

金建学被吓了一跳。

“…你现在是不是和东柱一样唠叨了？”

话还没说完吕焕雄就笑倒了，被金建学抓过来武力压制。闹了两分钟不知道被金建学拧到了哪里，痛呼了一声。

“啊我靠，“吕焕雄其实挺怕痛的，啪地在金建学背上拍了一下，”你上辈子属什么的，力气怎么这么大？

他也下了狠手，金建学被拍的眼冒金星，气急反而笑了，“我？你是不是想说金英助就不会这样？“

“当然了，他一直都…”

吕焕雄下意识的回答了，声音却越来越小，最后只是嘴唇动了动，没说出话来，因为金建学抓起他的手腕，指着那上面新鲜的淤血。

吕焕雄用力抽回了手，狠狠地瞪了金建学一眼。

“他也就只有在你心里，那么温柔。”

和吕焕雄在一起的时候，他们好像总是在吵架和做爱。 

金建学盯着吕焕雄对着他的后背，最终也没有伸出手去。

吕焕雄不是他的任何人。他对吕焕雄也是。

07

金建学坐在工位上，隔着玻璃，看到吕焕雄的身影一闪而过。那人拿着文件夹，跟在部门主管后面，神色匆匆，去的方向是会议室。

今天早上是每个月照例的跨部门会议。会议室里人不算多，不长的方形会议桌，金建学坐在吕焕雄对面。吕焕雄今天的领带是浅灰色的，金建学认出来了，那是金英助给他买的。

某一次下了班直奔酒店的时候，金建学刚把手伸向领带结，就被他打掉了。

“这是英助哥买的。”吕焕雄抬起眼来瞪了一下金建学，“他每次看到这条领带都会注意，万一皱了回去不好交代。”

于是金建学把手伸到他下面，隔着裤子粗暴地揉弄，看着吕焕雄压抑着喘息颤抖着手指自己解掉了那条领带，又解开了衬衫的扣子。

因为想起了令人脸红心跳的事情，金建学不安地挪动了一下椅子发出了声响，还好会议还没开始，只是几个人抬起头来朝他的方向看了一眼。

而对面的吕焕雄，也看了过来。

就在这时候，金建学和他目光相撞，只得移开，却不经意看到了领带下端别着的样式简单的领带夹。

那是金建学买给吕焕雄的，唯一一个礼物。

那天是吕焕雄的生日，吕焕雄从来没跟他说过，是他自己看了吕焕雄的身份证，记住的。

他先是不抱希望地约吕焕雄，结果当然是被对方拒绝——已经和金英助有约了。

吕焕雄只字未提生日，金建学也明白，他当然是要和金英助一起过生日。

胜负欲就是在那一瞬间又掌控了他。无论是之前还是之后，金建学都没有想到，自己会做这么一件事。

那天午休，吕焕雄路过茶水间，被里面的金建学一把拉了进去。

“你干嘛？”吕焕雄挣脱了他的手，“这里随时都有可能来人的。”

“我知道。”金建学又把他带到了茶水间尽头的储藏室，关上了门。

储藏室狭窄又昏暗的空间里，只有角落有一盏灯，原本以为金建学又要吻上来的吕焕雄，就那样看着金建学从口袋里摸出了一个盒子。

还不等吕焕雄说什么，金建学便打开了盒子，一字形的领带夹就那样躺在盒子里，反射不出来光，却让吕焕雄惊讶了。

“今天是你的生日吧？”吕焕雄闻言抬头去看金建学，金建学没在看他，视线落在盒子里，嘴角扬起一个温暖的笑容来，“生日快乐。”

“居然还送我生日礼物？”吕焕雄接过盒子，取出领带夹，拿在手里端详了一会儿，然后笑着抬头看他：“真不知道你在想什么。”

我想看到，你身上有一样东西是属于我的。

金建学整个人靠近他，吕焕雄以为他要亲过来，先闭上了眼睛，结果金建学只是拿过了他手上的领带夹，端端正正地夹在他的领带上。

“焕雄，生日快乐。”

金建学的吻伴随着这句话，轻轻地落在吕焕雄的额头上。

会议室的灯都关掉了，只剩下投影幕布反射出来PPT浅色背景的光，金建学的视线又朝对面飘过去，看见吕焕雄的手拿着没打开的笔，无意识地在桌面上画圈圈。

金建学的视线不由得跟着吕焕雄画出的圈圈环绕着，猛然发现，不知是从哪一刻起，他好像陷入了从未有过的怪圈里。

如果非要说的话，那个时刻可能是，在他决定不再去找吕焕雄之前，在他和吕焕雄那场温柔的性爱之后。

那天做爱的时候，金建学难得地想了很多。也许是吕焕雄对他的行为有了些情感上的反击，他突然想用和以前不一样的方式接近吕焕雄的身体。

背德关系已经发展了这么久，吕焕雄身上的每个敏感点，金建学都了如指掌。以往金建学都是在吕焕雄差那么一点到达顶峰的时候用敏感点来调用身下那个人的感官，可是那天不同。

金建学落下的所有吻，都是经过考量和计算的。

吕焕雄的耳垂比平常人的敏感，所以只能轻轻啄吻；吻他的侧颈的话他会呼吸急促；摸他的腰窝的话，他会笑起来……

仿佛凭借记忆按图索骥，金建学的吻一站又一站地经过吕焕雄身上的所有会引起旖旎想象的地方，又在最合适的时候，把性器挤了进去。

大概有几天没跟其他人做过爱，金建学进入的过程有点艰难，这不是第一次，但是这是他第一次这么缓慢。

吕焕雄在抖。金建学感受到这一点之后，紧紧地拥住了吕焕雄光裸的身体。

当金建学意识到，这也许是他第一次这么温柔的时候，肩头上落下了有些温热的水滴。

因为高潮时的相拥，金建学看不见吕焕雄的脸，可是他还是知道，那是吕焕雄的眼泪。

那一瞬间他突然被前所未有的情感淹没。他突然想看看吕焕雄的脸，想抹去吕焕雄的眼泪，想在这个时候亲吻他，就好像第二天是世界末日，他们在没有明天的今天，用最后的力气相爱。

相爱。

他爱吕焕雄吗？

这个问题就这么突然地闯进了他的脑海。

遇到这样的问题，金建学的第一反应居然还是逃避，连他自己都有点看不起自己。

隔了一天的周一，金建学走进写字楼的时候，看见了在前面等电梯的吕焕雄。过去一天一直在想着吕焕雄的事情的金建学看到那个熟悉的背影，下意识想要逃避，但是吕焕雄在那一瞬间抬头，在电梯门清晰的镜面里，看到了金建学。

吕焕雄还是那个样子。不会朝他笑，也不会跟他打招呼，甚至按照平常的样子，吕焕雄应该是第一个转开目光的人。

可是今天没有。吕焕雄的目光像是发呆一样，一直停在电梯门里金建学的身上，眼神模模糊糊的，看不清情绪。金建学也忘了要避开目光，直到电梯门发出“叮”的一声，门应声打开，两个人的身影被打开的电梯门一隔，就这样分开了。

那么他们的结局，是不是就像现在这样，从某一个瞬间就分离了呢。

金建学这么隐约地想着，随着人流走进电梯，不再去看已经转过来的吕焕雄的脸。

是吕焕雄给了他一个答案。

他领悟到这一点的这一刻，是他们在公司卫生间的狭窄隔间做完，套着西装外套回家，小心翼翼不让孙东柱发现他衣服的异样，脱下西装又终于脱下被弄脏的衬衫的时候。

衬衫下摆，是被吕焕雄紧紧攥住又松开的褶皱痕迹。

他想起吕焕雄隐忍又干涩的声音：

“我以后也不会爱上你的。”

洗衣机启动的声音仿佛把那声音从金建学耳边赶走了，但那一份酸涩感一直紧紧抓着金建学，让他一下就知道，自己的心脏在哪里。

他曾经以为，他和吕焕雄，是这个世界上最无需考虑爱的人。他曾经以为，身体上的契合就已经是这段关系里的所有，畸形而扭曲的肉体关系里，是不会滋养出爱的。

但是在他们触及不到的角落里，那朵原以为不会盛开的花，开了。

洗衣机停止了转动，金建学把那件衬衣重新抖开的时候，它干净的像刚从商店买回来一样。

只要拿去晾干熨展，吕焕雄留下的痕迹就会像没有发生过一样不复存在。

金建学突然觉得释然了。

等待结局的人能做的，只有把每天好好收进回忆里，那是他们唯一能存在的地方。

如果吕焕雄再也不来找他，金建学大概也会欣然接受。

就在他以为这场结束像是漫长旅行前收拾行李一样，已经摊好行李箱的时候，吕焕雄还是来了。

等金建学把车停在那个熟悉的停车场，发动机还没来得及彻底熄火的时候，吕焕雄的吻就迎了上来。

那是一个放纵的，充满了欲望的吻。

是他不太常见的主动方式，以往大多数时候吕焕雄都是从半推半就，到最后彻底放纵，那种如同玫瑰从含苞到盛放的过程，是金建学最喜欢的。

今天的吕焕雄不太一样。金建学揽住纠缠过来的柔软腰肢把他抱到腿上，一边迎合他的吻，一边伸出手去，把驾驶座的椅背放下去。

“你今天怎么心不在焉的？”

吕焕雄一边伸手去解金建学的皮带一边问。他穿着的衬衫已经完全敞开了，露出金建学一向喜欢舔吻的锁骨和胸口，他就这么放荡地跨在金建学身上，用那种纯洁的语气问，就好像在问明天早上吃什么一样自然。

比起这一段时间来都在纠结的金建学，吕焕雄看起来好像若无其事。趁着吕焕雄动作停下来，认真地盯着他的眼睛，似乎是要看出来，吕焕雄究竟在想些什么。

“你这么看着我干嘛？”

吕焕雄视线躲闪了一下，移到他正解着的皮带上面，重新抬头迎上金建学的目光的时候，有些没底气地笑了。

“我好像没有这样好好看过你。”金建学也笑了笑，抬起一只手，靠近了吕焕雄的侧脸。

他没有躲开。

事实上，金建学仍旧记得，他第一次好好看吕焕雄时的样子。

部门和部门之间的联谊，吃完了晚饭又去了KTV。吕焕雄喝得有点醉，到了KTV又是几杯酒下肚，等到金建学因为好听的歌声注意到正捧着话筒、因着醉意左摇右晃的吕焕雄时，他的目光，不知不觉就留在了吕焕雄身上。

他唱的，是Troye Sivan的《FOOLS》。

「I see quiet night poured over ice and Tanqueray.」

他的声音有些飘忽，却很动人。流光打在他脸上，他的目光也顺着金建学的目光攀爬过来，然后轻轻地礼貌地笑了一下。

那是金建学，爱上吕焕雄的第一眼。

第二眼，是两个人第一次做爱的时候。

彼时他们俩远没有现在相熟，但是是会在储藏间、茶水间、卫生间每天悄悄接吻的程度。终于有一天，金建学抓到了开车带上吕焕雄一起回家的机会。开进这个废弃的停车场的时候，吕焕雄的眼睛里有些疑惑，但是当金建学的吻从平常的温和转变到饱含情欲的喘息的时候，吕焕雄知道，大事不好了。

就如同潘多拉打开了本不应该打开的魔盒，金建学解开了他衬衫的第二粒纽扣，随后是第三粒。

吕焕雄的手放到了他胳膊上，没有用力，也没有拒绝。

于是金建学继续解下去了。他去看吕焕雄的样子，那人两颊飘着红色，还正因为金建学刚才的那个吻调整着呼吸，红润的嘴唇一张一合。

那是糅杂了罪恶和欲望的，结出的最香甜的果实。

金建学的经验并不算多，和孙东柱交往了一年多，根本没有碰过他心里的天使小朋友，而在孙东柱之前的经验也算有限，所以费了点劲给吕焕雄扩张的时候，头上都在冒汗。

“呀金建学，”吕焕雄一边因为金建学的扩张喘着气，一边话里带着笑意，“你不会是第一次吧？”

“瞎说什么呢。”金建学听了这话，没再给吕焕雄适应的时间，直接插了进去，吕焕雄的手指猛地收紧，直接陷进金建学的肩膀里，一声痛苦而情色的呻吟从他嘴里逸出。

那第一次的性爱满足了所有金建学对吕焕雄的幻想——他带着水色的瞳孔、绯红的脸颊、好听的呻吟、柔软的身体，都是金建学想了许久，终于得以享受的盛宴。

高潮来临时吕焕雄紧紧抱住他，他听见自己发出的闷哼和吕焕雄高声的叫喊，在快感灭顶的那一瞬间想着，拥有这一切的金英助真是个幸运的人。

而他现在也是了。

吕焕雄脱力了，终于松开他，向着放下的汽车座椅躺下去，眼角飞红，睫毛上还沾着些眼泪。好像是发现金建学在看他，吕焕雄抬起了手臂遮住了脸。

“金建学，”他喊他的名字，“我们俩都完蛋了。”

我知道。

此时金建学手指抚过吕焕雄的眉骨，心里在回答那时候，吕焕雄的那句话。

不知不觉，性爱中更原始更野蛮的那个人，从金建学变成了吕焕雄。吕焕雄伸出舌头去亲吻他、勾引他，扯开金建学碍事的衬衫，又用没有除尽衣衫的身体贴过去。

只要吕焕雄愿意，他大概是这个世界上最知道怎么调动金建学情欲的人。

吕焕雄坐在金建学身上被他抱着，他的性器插在自己身体里，他顺着金建学的动作上下动着，发出的每一句声音都像羽毛一样，一片一片轻柔地扰动着金建学的耳膜。

玫瑰按照他预想的路径绽放。吕焕雄仰起头来，因着金建学大力而快速的撞击呻吟里带上了些哭腔，金建学也不再怜惜他因为快感微微颤抖的身躯，又是一阵冲撞，直接把吕焕雄送上了高潮。

吕焕雄在高潮后的余韵里控制不住的喘息把金建学拉回了现实。还没等吕焕雄清醒过来，金建学的一吻，就温热地印在他的额头上。

“焕雄。”

吕焕雄错愕地睁眼。金建学已经很久，没有叫过他的名字了。

而那人温柔的呼喊，伴着的是那双好看的眼睛里含着的，晚秋落叶一般的悲戚。

金建学皱着眉头张了张嘴，似乎要说些什么，但是最后还是只把吕焕雄从他身上挪了下来，一边处理安全套一边说：“回家吧？”

“东柱在家等着你吧？”吕焕雄垂下眼去，捡起一边的衬衫穿上，一粒一粒扣好扣子。

“是啊，家里也没菜了，不知道他是不是在食堂吃好了才回去的。”金建学也捡起旁边的裤子穿好，看着吕焕雄慢慢穿好外套。

那句想说的话，终究还是没说出口。

“我们以后，就不要再见面了。”

他为什么说不出口呢？

汽车的前灯亮了，映照出像丝线一般从天上降下来的水滴。

“下雨了。”吕焕雄轻声说。

08

“东柱，”吕焕雄陷在软质沙发里，拿刚握了酒杯的冰凉的手放在兴奋地倾向舞池里交错的男男女女的孙东柱的背上，隔着长袖衬衫也能感觉到，“你经常来这种地方吗？”

酒吧灯光闪烁，人声嘈杂，孙东柱转过头去对吕焕雄笑：“是我和焕雄哥两个人的秘密。”

在下班回家路上碰到孙东柱是很正常的一件事。吕焕雄拖着疲惫的身躯往小区里走的时候，突然从后面被一个大男孩一把抱住，嘴里喊着“焕雄哥”，吕焕雄只得回过头去笑着回应：“东柱呀，下课了？”

“焕雄哥，”孙东柱扶住被他撞得一摇一摆的吕焕雄，大大的眼睛凑过来直盯着他，“怎么最近看你总是很累的样子？”

“工作太忙了，确实是有点。”吕焕雄微笑，心里隐约感受到了，并不是因为工作。

他最近在金建学和金英助之间周旋的日渐疲惫，神经似乎已经被磨成一条细细的，濒临断裂的线。

金建学的暧昧和温柔让他无所适从，金英助探寻的目光也无处不在，积压在他本就脆弱的神经上。

最后一根稻草到来之前，连温柔和体贴都变成了煎熬。

“啊……是呢，建学哥最近也很忙……”孙东柱噘着嘴答应着，又仿佛是想起什么的样子，眼睛亮起来：“建学哥说他今天加班！不如我带焕雄哥去个地方放松一下？”

孙东柱看起来单纯又兴奋，即使吕焕雄并不知道怎么应对他，还是由着他答应了。

是孙东柱大学附近的酒吧，天才黑下来没多久，里面就挤满了附近的大学生们，到处都是年轻的、漂浮着的、蠢蠢欲动的情绪，吕焕雄跟着轻车熟路的孙东柱，绕过人群走到吧台。

“焕雄哥喝什么？”孙东柱低头端详了下吕焕雄，孩子气的笑容在他脸上漾起来，“今天我来请客吧！”

“哪有让还没工作的孩子请客的道理。”吕焕雄挥了挥手上的包，“还是哥请你吧。”

“焕雄哥怎么也说跟建学哥一样的话……”孙东柱用脚尖踢了踢吧台，语气有点委屈，“每次我要跟他吃饭什么的，别说我请客了，就是AA也不行。”

“果然是建学哥呢。”吕焕雄盯着酒水单无意地附和了一句，没看到孙东柱瞳孔扩张了一下，然后变得明晦不清。

挑到最后，吕焕雄还是拦住了蠢蠢欲动想喝烈性酒的孙东柱，他并不想扛着喝醉的孙东柱回去，去面对不知道会作何反应的金建学。

假如这一幕发生，金建学又会是什么反应呢？

吕焕雄隔着射灯看着褐色的啤酒瓶玻璃，确实没有孙东柱刚刚指的那瓶伏特加的瓶子看起来精致漂亮。

金建学是会怪他，说他两句？还是会先奇怪他和孙东柱这个奇怪的酒友搭配？又或者是什么话都不说，接过孙东柱直接关上门呢？

想到最后一种可能性，吕焕雄忍不住自嘲地扯起了嘴角。

直到他从神游里醒过来，才发现自己目光落在孙东柱身上已经不知道多久，那孩子不知什么时候发觉的，露出疑惑的神情：“焕雄哥为什么一直看着我？”

“我们东柱真的是漂亮孩子呢。”吕焕雄笑着捏了捏孙东柱的脸，孙东柱有点不好意思地低头舔了下嘴唇，浅浅的酒窝出现了一瞬，又很快消失不见。

吕焕雄大脑被酒吧的音乐震得有些迷糊，视线落在孙东柱身上，好像陷入了漩涡。

我和你相像吗？

金建学是为什么选择了我，而金英助又是为什么选择了你呢？

孙东柱是个唠叨的孩子，这一点吕焕雄在金建学那里有所耳闻，真实见到了还是觉得有些神奇。

大概小孩最近忙着毕业的事情，有许多乱七八糟的不顺要说，奈何最近金建学也和吕焕雄一样忙得不可开交，大概也没时间仔细听，这会一瓶啤酒，孙东柱就打开了话匣子，唠唠叨叨说起学校里细碎的日常来。

吕焕雄模糊地听着，酒精在血液里逐渐传播的时候好像真的轻松了，渐渐地想起来一点大学的回忆。

那些都是无法割舍的，和金英助相关的点点滴滴。

“啊……说好了要带焕雄哥放松一下的，结果全是我在抱怨了。”孙东柱突然反应过来了似的，不好意思地挠了挠头发，看向吕焕雄，“焕雄哥有什么心事吗，可以跟我说说的。”

傻孩子。吕焕雄看向孙东柱清澈的双眼，摇了摇头。

孙东柱也没有追问，一副“我就知道你们又把我当小孩”的表情，又拉着吕焕雄说起不远处舞池里他的同学们来。年轻人的趣事很多，八卦也不少，吕焕雄不认识那些名字，也搞不清楚了他们同级生之间复杂的爱恨情仇，只是被孙东柱活灵活现努力描述的样子逗笑了。

孙东柱好像松下一口气，脸上浮现出安慰的表情：

“焕雄哥终于笑啦。好久没看你这样笑过了。”

是吗？

吕焕雄的笑有些错愕地停在脸上，心下突然有些惘然。

好在孙东柱很快转移走了话题，没有给吕焕雄细想的时间。

又是几瓶啤酒之后，孙东柱指着舞池里的人群凑到了吕焕雄耳边：

“焕雄哥你看那边那对男生和女生，很亲密的在一起跳舞那个。”

吕焕雄顺着他指的方向看过去，男男女女混乱成一团，其实根本无法分辨真切。

酒吧音乐吵得什么都听不清楚，孙东柱好像故意压低了的声音传到他耳朵里：

“他们两个并不是男女朋友的关系哦。”

吕焕雄最开始没有听懂。

“他们都有各自的男女朋友，但是经常在一起鬼混呢。”

吕焕雄被突如其来的直球打击的不知所措。

他愕然地去看孙东柱，后者却像真的只是随口聊八卦一样，嘴角咧开，毫无破绽。

那双澄澈的眼睛看着他的时候甚至让吕焕雄觉得是自己带了肮脏的目光去看他。

酒吧音乐的低音鼓点密集地敲响，像一下下重锤在他胸口，心脏疼痛地鲜血淋漓。

就在他准备抬手问酒保要酒的时候，舞池那边突然传来一阵骚动。

吕焕雄才看清发生了什么，身边的孙东柱已经板着脸朝着舞池冲了出去。

“东柱…?”

吕焕雄赶紧放下酒瓶跟了过去，从一圈又一圈的人的缝隙里往里挤到事件中心，看到孙东柱把一个纤细的女生护到身后，确认她没事之后怒气冲冲地向着对面看起来就不太正经的一群男人。

“东柱学长…”女孩嗫嚅地喊他，因为害怕抓紧了孙东柱的衣服，然后对面打头的人不耐烦地开口了：“你小子又是从哪来的？”

“我是他学长，”孙东柱的声音意外地沉稳，“你没看到她拒绝你了吗？”

“只不过看她可爱想跟她多说两句话而已。”那男人油里油气地嗤笑着，“我看你才是…多管闲事。”

一看就是喝了不少的醉汉样子，说着就又伸起胳膊去抓孙东柱身后的女生。

女孩子害怕地尖叫起来，然后孙东柱毫不犹豫地拦住醉汉的手，用力甩回去了。

孙东柱没再说话，转头就要带着学妹走开，结果被后面那人骂骂咧咧地，狠狠地推了一把。

吕焕雄鲜少有敏捷的时候，但是壮汉的手碰到孙东柱那一刻他就冲过去了。

总而言之，真的打起来的时候，他像是脱离了自己的身体一样，向别人挥拳，自己也被人打过来一拳，疼痛扩散开，注意力却一直放在他尽量挡在身后的孙东柱身上。

这念头可能由来已久，等到出现的时候和下意识一样自然：东柱不能有事。

假如世界上应当有一个人活得永远纯洁无辜，那就是孙东柱。

就算是知道他和金英助之间的关系，就算是知道他在这场闹剧里不是置身事外，就算是不知道这一切最后会纠缠出什么样的结局，吕焕雄还是早就把孙东柱放到了最干净清高的位置，几乎是本能地去保护他。

对方还是人多势众，孙东柱被推搡得差点摔倒，吕焕雄转身就想去扶他，他身边刚被保护的女孩子却先冲上去了，吕焕雄就那样松懈一下，被对面的人拽了过去，整条手臂被拉扯住又扭曲。

他听见自己的关节错位的声响，剧痛在那一瞬间袭来，把吕焕雄漂浮的灵魂拉回了原地。

耳边交杂着女生的尖叫和“警察来了”喊声，吕焕雄还没从剧痛中找回意识，被对面的人躲避警察离开前最后一拳沉重地击在脸上，他的额角和地板碰撞的时候看到向他冲过来的孙东柱，然后丢失了意识。

他闭眼的最后一瞬间想着孙东柱焦急的神情。

我好像明白了，为何他们那样爱你。

09

吕焕雄醒来的时候，病房里没有人，只有走廊上的灯是亮着的。

他花了一段时间才回想起来手臂上的石膏和额头的绷带来由，不过比起被包扎起来的部分，别的地方传来的肌肉疼痛更剧烈，他拉起衣服看了一眼就放下了，不用多查看就知道那些都是刚刚混乱中留下的淤青或者挫伤。他在最气盛的青春期记忆里都没有这样的打架经历，从床上坐起来的时候牵动了全身的伤口，疼的吸了好几口气才能站起来。

麻醉的药效让他昏昏沉沉，脚步虚浮，甚至觉得自己像是在梦游。

走廊上有一点非常细微的交谈的声音，他顺着病房门上透明的一块看到了，金英助和孙东柱靠在墙边，孙东柱看起来是哭过了，低着头揉着有些红肿的眼睛，金英助手放在他肩膀上轻轻拍着，压低了声音说着什么，迷迷蒙蒙听起来像是没关系之类的安慰的词。

金建学从另一边风尘仆仆地赶过来，还穿着工作上的西装，领带被拽的歪歪扭扭。

孙东柱像找到依靠一样抓着他的胳膊问：

“学妹你送回家了吗？”

“回去了，她没什么事。”

孙东柱呆呆地点了点头，金建学拉着他的手让他坐在旁边的椅子上，轻轻地叹了一口气。

“焕雄呢？”金建学抬头看了一眼病房的门，不过因为里面的黑暗并没有看到吕焕雄就僵在门口。

他的手停在门把手上，一时间却失去了推开那扇门的力气。

“你们回去吧，…东柱也回去休息吧，…医生说焕雄没事的，很快就会醒了。”

吕焕雄听见金英助这么说。

“不行，”孙东柱把手伸进了头发里痛苦地捧住，“我要等焕雄哥醒来。”

“都怪我，…”他喃喃自语着：”都是我的错。“

“瞎说什么呢…”金英助好像哭笑不得得回了一句，但是吕焕雄有点听不真切了。

他因为站久了逐渐晕眩，感官揉乱成一团漩涡，眼前的画面和孙东柱最后那句话一起卷进了脑子里，充斥了他所有的神经。

不是这样的，他不太清明地想着。

你有什么错呢？

吕焕雄用完了全部定力跌跌撞撞走回去，没有受伤那只手扶到床沿的时候发出了很大的声音，有人从门外冲进来了，然后他掉入一个人温柔的体温里。

一切都是因我而起，就让我结束这一切吧。

他这么想着，好像突然安心了很多，终于重新坠回黑暗里去了。

吕焕雄在他怀里昏过去的时候，金英助突然感同身受地想起了几年前自己在家里晕倒的时候。那个时候的吕焕雄，大概和刚刚来到医院被隔在急救室厚重的白色机械门外的自己一样，像在等待着末日的审判。

他把吕焕雄放回床上的另一边金建学已经按下了医生的呼叫铃，孙东柱扑上来把吕焕雄的手握在自己两只手中间，这种场合怎么看都和谐得诡异，不过在这样的场合下，谁都想不到这样的问题了。

金英助悬着的心直到医生来了说没事之后才放下一点，听到医生再三嘱咐就算醒了也不可以下床要躺着静养的时候懊恼得要把自己的手指捏出血来。

孙东柱和金建学刚从警局做完笔录，金英助怕影响吕焕雄休息才把人赶到病房外，前后不过几分钟的时间。医生走之后金英助就一直对着吕焕雄睡着的脸沉默不语，是病房的昏暗拯救了他，金建学和孙东柱看不到他的表情是怎样的呆滞和痛苦。

“不是重伤，可能有轻微脑震荡要再观察几天…但是体征有点弱，受伤的因素之外可能长期焦虑或者压力大所以暂时醒不来…”

抢救医生的话又回荡起来，即使越想越觉得头痛欲裂，金英助还是自虐般地无法停止。

横空出现的事故终于挡住了他偏执的前路。

吕焕雄上次醒来做了什么、再次醒来又会是什么时候？

那个时候他又要怎么对待他？

他觉得喉咙干涩，吞咽时的痛感刺激着他的神经，让他知道，这样的感情用爱或不爱来衡量都显得肤浅。

而他，早该想明白这一切。

金建学强行把孙东柱拽出病房的时候，沉默着没有解释原因。

他在走廊上拍着孙东柱的背，像和小朋友说话一样轻柔：

“东柱啊…不是你的错…”

“没有人会怪罪你的的，嗯？”

孙东柱听了却并不见好转，用力甩开他的手，有些恼怒地盯着金建学的眼睛：

“就是因为你们从来都！…”

他差点没控制住音量，还没说完就消了声，长长地吐了口气，把脸埋进了手掌里。

有些话是不能说的，孙东柱的理智清明地发挥了作用，这让他更加厌恶自己。

在明知吕焕雄精神压抑的情况下还去试探他的自己，产生争执导致吕焕雄受伤的自己，和不论做了什么都能获得所有人原谅的自己。

玻璃罩里的玫瑰花虽然不会被雨水打湿，但并非看不到压抑密布的乌云和闪电。

“但是你也不能总待在这里。”

金建学放手了，疲惫地揉了揉眉心。

大概只有他一个人想到了，如果吕焕雄醒来看到这样的三个人，又会压抑地再沉睡到梦里去。

“我下去开车，你到医院门口等我。”

他不容置疑地说完就走，留下孙东柱一个人坐在医院空旷惨白的走廊上。

吕焕雄再醒来的时候是第二天的傍晚。

他睁眼的时候金英助不知在他旁边坐了多久，疲惫的眼睛充血地出现了小小的血块。

“焕雄…”他一开口吕焕雄就觉得眼睛酸涩，差点落下泪来。

“有哪里不舒服吗？”

吕焕雄摇头。

“那就…快点好起来吧。”金英助笑着帮他擦掉眼角的水滴，他可以从那个笑里得到一切的慰藉和宽恕，如同金英助知道抹去他眼泪里一切的恐惧和痛苦。

他们的关系好像终于回到了原点。

医院里不能随意走动的生活好像很无聊，金英助每次下班去病房看他的时候，吕焕雄的眼睛都亮闪闪地迎接他，仿佛回到了恋爱最浓烈一日不见如隔三秋的时候。

金英助对于这甜腻的味道当然乐于接受，甚至能做的更肉麻，倒是常来陪聊的孙东柱被刺激得大呼受不了，后来等金英助一出现在病房就自动跑路把空间留给他们两个独处。

吕焕雄精神状态变好了很多，每天被金英助喂着滋补的珍贵食材，脸上圆嘟嘟地长起肉来，金英助终于放下心。

等到终于医生松口说可以出院的那一天，吕焕雄兴奋地转动着拆掉石膏的手腕，被金英助拍了脑袋。

“小心一点…！还没有好全。”

换做平日，吕焕雄白眼可能已经翻上了天，这回却毫无反应的转头对他笑得，甚至可以用没心没肺来形容。他们约定好第二天金英助下班来医院接他，然后他毫无准备地，迎接了平整如新的空荡病房。

等到金英助拨打了所有熟人的电话都无法找到吕焕雄，甚至公司说到他早就办理好离职了之后，他坐在空空荡荡的家里，吕焕雄终于能出院的热烈心情终于冻上了最后一块。

吕焕雄不是因为住院生活太枯燥乏味，他看他的每一眼，都是准备好离别后最后的留恋的欢欣。

那些被住院的甜蜜时光一时盖过的过去突然卷土重来，清晰地告诉金英助他和吕焕雄是怎样一步步走到了今天这样的结局。

他忘记了，他不喜欢的咖啡即使入口再果味香甜，依旧无法掩盖入喉后唇舌间留下的那味除不掉的苦涩。

他敲开了金建学家的门的时候甚至没想到里面出现的大概率并不应该是金建学本人。

金建学没再去医院看过吕焕雄和金英助，被推得撞上墙得时候一时迷茫得呆住了。

“吕焕雄去哪儿了。”

他用的是陈述句，语调却凶狠地像逼问。

“…我怎么会知道！”金建学几乎是立刻回击回去了，不过金英助没有错过那一瞬间的迟疑。

金建学对吕焕雄表现出的关心，即使作为普通同事关系也非常正常，让他更觉得不满。

连同长久以来互相积累的怒火，终于发泄出来。

听见门被打开的声音的时候，金英助的拳头刚擦着金建学嘴角过去，很快留下了一道血痕。

两个人扭头的时候，有人愣在门口，手还停留在门把手上。

他刚下课，怀里还抱着杂乱地夹着演算纸的教科书，双肩包挎在一只肩膀上，把卫衣外套扯歪了，头发不知被风吹到还是被自己揉乱了，干净清爽的露出一点额头。

那是不仅仅金建学或者金英助，连吕焕雄都感叹过的，最好的年纪的孙东柱。

“你们，怎么了？……”

孙东柱被吓到了，颤抖着问了一句。

他开门的时候就模模糊糊地听到了争吵的声音，但是没听真切。

突然出现在眼前激烈冲突着的两个人一时间超出了他的思考范围，他构想过的无数种可能在脑海里飞过，每一种都让他好像无力承受。

对金英助来说，最坏的结果是什么？

找不到吕焕雄的他以为已经碰到了这样的结果，现在才发现，当所有谎言都堆积在一起，越轨的列车只能冲向更灭顶的深渊。

可是不能，如果有一点机会，孙东柱是他不能……

他被金建学狠狠抓住领子拽回了现实，金建学恶狠狠地盯着他，那个眼神他在和孙东柱被发现后在金建学身上见过很多次，充满了保护和占有欲，但有一些不同是，这次多了些痛苦甚至是祈求。

你绝对不能再伤害他。

金建学用眼神，咬牙切齿地对他说。

金英助狠狠甩开了他的手，一言不发地，经过孙东柱身边的时候看都没有看他一眼，推开他让出路来，摔上门走掉了。

孙东柱被推开的时候手上的书差点掉了，他努力抱住书的时候金建学冲过来了，紧紧把他搂在怀里。

“对不起，…东柱啊，…对不起…”

孙东柱从来没听过金建学这样脆弱无助的声音。

金英助走路的脚步有点虚浮，刚刚被金建学打了一拳的腹部钝钝地痛着，传播到了大脑和心脏。

孙东柱是他不能伤害的人。

那么吕焕雄呢？

10

金英助最后一次见到孙东柱，还是在小区门口的便利店里。

吕焕雄离开之后，他度过了很长一段浑浑噩噩的日子，几乎每天都是在用方便食品勉强填满肚子维持生活。

孙东柱背着书包进来的时候他快速地躲进了死角，然后看着小孩直奔零食货架，心无旁骛地比对着琳琅的饼干点心，不知道的看眼神的专注度可能以为是在鉴别什么名贵古董。

金英助透过细细的缝隙看着，扬起一个无声的笑容来。他几乎能想象到孙东柱会用什么表情的表情享用他们，那个样子和以前一点都没变，以后应该也不会再变了。

这可能是他这么多天第一次再笑起来，上扬的嘴角牵起的面部肌肉让他觉得有些僵硬，然后又抿住了。

直到孙东柱抱着一大堆东西去结账，费力地把他们堆在收银台上，收银员笑着开口了：

“刚刚有位先生帮您结过账了，这是您的找零。”

“欸？”

孙东柱掏钱包的手愣住了几秒，然后扔下书包飞快地冲出了便利店的门。

便利店对着的是小区门口的十字马路，这正是人来人往的下班高峰期，所有人都走在自己忙碌的道路上，谁都不会对谁驻足停留，也不会在意有个年轻人失魂落魄地挡在便利店门口，站了一会儿才无声地走进去了。

收银员是新面孔，孙东柱接过零钱的时候犹豫了一下，还是拜托如果下次遇到帮他结账的人，请替他说一声谢谢。

收银员礼貌地微笑着答应了，不过孙东柱知道这条小小的信息传递出去的概率渺茫。

但是这也都不太重要了。

“会好好享用的。”

他对着食物袋子小声地念叨了一句，和来时一样地回家了。

“哥，我们在车里做一次吧？”

孙东柱提出这样的要求的时候，金建学才刚刚熄灭发动机。

“怎么突然？…”

金建学下意识的调笑停在嘴角，孙东柱认真的眼睛凑过来，几乎没有给他犹豫的时间。小朋友圆圆的手指也覆上来了，比一直握着方向盘的金建学手温热了许多。

“但是这里什么都没有…润滑剂和套都…”

“我想在这里做…”孙东柱的声音黏糊糊的，从驾驶座的一侧靠过来，让金建学一直故作沉着的肢体和眼神都无处安放起来：“试一试嘛。”

距离那一次激烈的冲突事件过去了大概不到两周，那个时候孙东柱知道是吕焕雄失踪了之后就再也没多问；这是他期末考试的最后一天，早间新闻里预报了会下雨的，非常冷的一天。

孙东柱裸露出来的肌肤起了细小的鸡皮疙瘩，这让他又往金建学怀里缩了缩。

“东柱，你，等一下…”

他被打断了，孙东柱拉下裤子拉链，握住了他沉缩着的器官。

孙东柱做着他完全没有见过的事，快速除掉自己身上的衣服，分开两腿跪到他身上蹭他逐渐勃起的性器，而金建学被强烈的熟悉感陌生感交织着网在原地，失神地盯住孙东柱泛红的脸颊和眼睛，手脚僵硬地什么都做不了。

他根本控制不住自己的走神，孙东柱却不在意，搂住他的脖子咬着，把赤裸的身体送到他面前。

驾驶座的椅背倒下去的时候的眩晕感让金建学想起来了，车门旁边的小柜子里放着的安全套，在一个隐蔽又好拿的位置，距离被搁置在哪里也才过了不久，至少不应当是模糊它是否存在那里的记忆的时间段。但是金建学突然不确定那个东西是否还放在那个地方，他想看一眼，或许应该拿出来用一下或许不应该，他的手几乎已经要伸过去了。

嘴唇上传来温热潮湿的痛感，孙东柱在咬他，最终还是因为他的分心不高兴了，眼睛里写满了嫌弃。

“…你看我，”孙东柱睁着眼睛吻他，”…我在这里。”

我才是在你身边的人。

孙东柱坐下去了，深深地吞下了金建学的器官，没有安全套和润滑剂的隔离，亲密无间毫无隔阂地，紧贴着纠缠在一起。

那一瞬间令人麻痹的快感冲到金建学头顶，他感觉到颈边落下温热的液体，孙东柱疼的缩起来了，但是倔强地抹掉眼泪，逼金建学直视自己的眼睛。

“…你看我，你看到我了吗？…”

他的声音不知因为情绪激动还是疼痛颤抖着，一下下挠在金建学心上，有温度从那里蔓延开了，舒缓的温暖的，像寒冬后升起的第一轮太阳。

“看到了，…”，金建学觉得自己的声音大概也在剧烈地颤动。

“我一直在看着你，宝贝。”

这是他们第一次没有润滑没有安全套的性爱，寒冷的空气里孙东柱的体温显得比平常还高，被金建学撞得一声一声地叫。

金建学比平常粗鲁，呼吸声在狭小的空间里听起来也粗重了很多，孙东柱觉得痛，被顶撞在硬皮座椅上的皮肤也痛，被金建学毫无怜惜地撞开顶到深处的身体也痛，但是他身上压着的是属于金建学的力量和热度，属于金建学的全部灵魂的需求和渴望。

是他要接住的，属于金建学的一切。

快射出来得时候金建学想抽出去，孙东柱紧紧地缠住了他的腰，努力把金建学的性器吞到了更深。

“不要走，…”他抬起身子用更大的力度去亲吻他，凑近他耳朵的嘴唇响彻着这句话，抱紧的手臂重的金建学无法思考。

他射进去的时候孙东柱呜咽着抖了一下，手臂死死地缠住他的脖子，发出了窒息一般的叫声。

金建学把孙东柱抱起来拿纸巾简单地擦掉了狼藉的体液，孙东柱长久地陷在高潮后的余韵里，舒服地瘫软在他身上。

“太累了，…太难受了，…谁想出来的车震来着…”

他枕着的下面金建学的胸膛因为笑轻轻地震动着，“回家吗？”

“我走不动，…再等一会儿…”

金建学捡起来他的外套披在孙东柱身上，打开了汽车上的空调。

暖风吹的孙东柱眼睛快闭上了，金建学突然清了一下嗓子。

“东柱，我有事情要和你说，…虽然你可能都知道了…”

金建学的下巴抵在他脑袋上，呼吸的喷气和震动的胸膛像细微的电流麻麻地罩在他周围。

“…我都知道了你还说什么？”

孙东柱声音却非常清明，仿佛不是上一秒还在昏昏欲睡的样子。

“…闭嘴啦，回家。”

金建学已经数不清是今天第几次愣神了，不过他适应的终于变快了，一把抱住直起身的孙东柱按回怀里。

“…知道了，你再多躺一会儿。”

“你没什么别的要说的吗，像是痛哭流涕地说谢谢你之类的…”

“……”

“嗨呀，真没劲…”

“我爱你。“

“…诶？”

这回倒是孙东柱愣住了，在抬头看他的一瞬间额头上被印上了亲吻，在这个混乱的小空间里，但是孙东柱感受了虔诚又隆重的热度。

“我爱你。”

金建学又说了一遍，这次直视着他的眼睛。

孙东柱咯咯地笑起来了，把头埋进他颈窝里温暖舒适的位置。

这世上谁都无法拥有完整的彼此。所以只有此刻，只有当下，只有眼前人。

孙东柱毕业典礼那天特别冷，他穿着薄薄的西装鼻尖冻得红红的，沉着声音作为学生代表在台上发言的时候，大概只有坐在下面的金建学知道他声音在抖，胸前鼓鼓囊囊地贴满了暖宝宝。

“感谢培养我的伟大母校，感谢养育我的父母，感谢教导我的老师和关怀我的同学，也感谢一直支持我的爱人。”

他说最后一句的时候目光看到金建学在的地方，那人梳着精干利落的狼奔，送他来学校的时候才交换过亲吻，正在和所有人一样微笑着为他鼓掌。

三年前金建学毕业的时候也在同一个礼堂，那个时候他们才在一起没多久，孙东柱在宿舍睡迟了，只能站在人群的最外围对着灯光照射下的金建学鼓掌。

这一晃四年时光流逝过去了，而他们终于能成为人群里让彼此最安心的存在。

金建学作为校友出席，庆典后忙着和校领导和其他校友交谈应酬，等到真正结束的时候礼堂里人已经走的剩不太多，孙东柱气鼓鼓地在缩在角落等他，然后不顾在公共场合把冰凉的手伸进了金建学衣服里。

金建学一边叫一边放纵他取暖，不太在意三三两两眼光地保持着亲密的姿势，问他要去吃什么东西。

“饿死我了，我今天要放纵自己。”

车后座上放着一小束的花，最简单的白玫瑰，孙东柱自己把他捧起来，然后金建学在驾驶席上凑过去拥抱他。

“毕业快乐，东柱。”

“嗯。”

孙东柱抿嘴笑起来，露出浅浅的酒窝。

结果还是吃了家门口最简单的烤肉，金建学笔挺的西装被扔在旁边，早上喷洒的昂贵香水尾调变成了肥美油腻的猪大肠香味。

孙东柱吃的嘴唇泛起了油光，脸因为烧酒和店里的暖气红扑扑的，被金建学从叠着四碗米饭的桌子上拉起来往家里扛。

他难得高兴地醉醺醺地，靠在金建学身上简直让他寸步难行。

“建学哥，…!”孙东柱含糊不清地念叨着杂事，金建学也随意地应着。

好不容易走到了楼道门口，金建学还没来得及打开灯，他在黑乎乎的环境里突然开口了：

“我好想焕雄哥啊。”

“啊？”

金建学听到名字有点惊讶。

“为什么想他？”

黑暗里孙东柱带着鼻音笑了，灯亮起来的时候他扯着金建学的胳膊，笑得天真无邪：

“焕雄哥很可爱啊…小小的一只。”

“嗯嗯，是呢。”

金建学像回复不认识的人一样敷衍他，不过孙东柱不在意，又絮絮叨叨地继续说了。

“但是很脆弱，…焕雄哥很脆弱，好像…”

他说着说着突然顿住，像是等着金建学问下去。

“焕雄哥太不会爱自己了。”

“我和他不一样，…我不会那样的。”

他像是在对自己说，金建学可能听懂了，又好像不懂似的应着，打开了家门。

“那英助哥呢？”

孙东柱很久没有回答，久到金建学以为他没有听到，或者回避了这样的问题。

“英助哥会爱他的，虽然…虽然。”

虽然之后的话再没有说下去，金建学有点冰凉的嘴唇贴在他颈侧，慢慢吻上去了。

“唔…有大蒜的味道。”

“…你还嫌弃我！你吃的比我多多了！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

“没有，…”

孙东柱勾住金建学的脖子，任凭他把自己抱起来。

“我爱你呀~”

11

金英助找到吕焕雄的时候，是在两个月后，秋天刚刚到来的时候。

吕焕雄离开的这么长时间，金英助唯一在坚持做的事，就是把过去六年记忆里，和吕焕雄去过的所有地方，一一梳理罗列出来。

六年很长，金英助也是这时候才深刻地体会到这个事实。

两千一百九十天。五万两千五百六十个小时。

在那么多生命互相重合的时间里，金英助原来久已未动的笔记本，携带着记忆的笔迹逐渐累积，记满了一整本。

而今天去的流浪狗救助中心，是吕焕雄大学时代，他们一起去做过义工的地方。

金英助和吕焕雄的喜好有很多重叠的部分，其中一条大概就是喜欢小动物。

金英助记得那是一个和现在差不多时候的秋天，吕焕雄穿着一件灰色的卫衣，金英助穿了一件格子衬衫。那天阳光也很好，吕焕雄抱起一只狗狗逗它的时候，阳光刚好洒在他身上，那一瞬间，就像被烙在了脑海中，金英助一直都没有忘记。像是一张发黄的旧照片，夹在他脑海里那个叫做“吕焕雄”的小册子里，稍稍动一下，就会露出来一个角。

而那个角，在与从前相似的、阳光洒满世界的这一天，被拉扯了出来。

那个照片里的人，似乎从没有变过，又似乎全变了，就这样出现在金英助的视线里。

他穿着黑色的长袖T恤，蓝色牛仔裤，扣着顶黑色的帽子，从金英助眼前只闪过了一瞬，隔着远远的救助中心的玻璃门和门内繁杂的人群，但是他还是一眼就认出来了，那就是吕焕雄。

他盯着吕焕雄消失在的那扇建筑物大门，心跳到一时失衡。

好像比以前更瘦了一些，身板看起来更单薄了。

脸倒是没看到，不知道是不是也更尖了？

过去两个月里有无数这样的瞬间，在他一次次在熟悉的地方碰壁徘徊的时候，金英助真的觉得吕焕雄消失在这个世界上了，连存在过的痕迹都一同，从他的世界里彻彻底底干净利落地消失了。

他迈出的脚步有点不真实的钝感，但是他知道他赌对了。

正当金英助还在想着怎么把躲着他的吕焕雄找出来的时候，面前的女生喊了他一句：“金先生？”

“啊！不好意思走神了，您接着说。”金英助脸上挂起抱歉的微笑，只听面前的志愿者女生说：

“我也是非常不好意思，只能给您介绍到这，我后面还有别的安排，所以今天给您安排一个别的同事带您，您看可以吗？”

金英助听了这话，只是恍惚地点了点头，但马上就被女生嘴里喊出的那个名字惊得精神一震。

“焕雄——”

金英助简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。

他就呆呆地站在原地，看着那个熟悉的身影从楼里走出来，帽子已经摘掉了，露出他无比熟悉的那双眼睛，看向那个女生，扬起他熟悉的那个微笑，熟悉的声音也响起来：

“今天我来带临时义工吗？”

“对。”女生的声音响了起来，但是金英助已经听不真切究竟在说些什么了。

那双熟悉的眼睛带着熟悉的目光，终于从女生身上挪到他身上，和他四目相对。

吕焕雄站在那里，眼睛里的平静下面，藏着些动荡不安。

金英助的目光从他的脸往下走，看见了他微微颤抖的攥起来的手，和左手手腕上，明显的白色绷带。

相爱六年的惯性，金英助知道，吕焕雄只不过是在逞强罢了。

“怎么又受了伤。”跟着吕焕雄往后院走的时候，金英助突然问道。

这是时隔两个月他们之间的第一句话，不加问号，听起来好像没有感情。

吕焕雄觉得喉咙干涩，嘴唇微动，一时不知如何开口。 

“之前的没好全吗？”金英助从后面走上来，温热的手指隔着纱布触碰上吕焕雄的手腕，他没躲开。

“怎么不会照顾自己呢……”

吕焕雄感觉到自己的手腕被金英助抬了起来，被牵动得不得不抬起头去看他。他一眼就能看出来金英助瘦了很多，本来就棱角得下巴尖锐得，好像扎在他心上。

金英助的眼睛注视着吕焕雄的手腕，就好像能看穿纱布和皮肤看清骨肉的情况。这他觉得无法呼吸，收回了自己得手腕，好好地拿衣袖遮住了。

“焕雄啊……”他声音有点发抖，放下了吕焕雄的手腕，又朝着吕焕雄的眼睛看过去。

他无法好好解读出那眼神里含了多少种情绪，用最快的速度躲闪开那样的目光，还是看到了金英助瞳孔旁边的血块鲜红刺眼，让他几乎落下泪来。

他转头，觉得手腕上的伤处被风吹得疼痛刺骨。

沉默地帮狗狗们洗完澡，沉默地放狗狗们出来散步，跟在他身后的金英助突然问道：“你们这里，还缺人吗？”

“不缺。“

金英助不说话了。

第二天踏进救助中心的时候，看到中心的主任带着一个人往里走，那个人拎着一个大包，吕焕雄一看就知道是金英助。

吕焕雄看着金英助匆忙消失的轮廓，感受到今天阴天有些微凉的风吹在自己的脸上。

他不知道金英助是不是辞了职。不知道金英助每天的温柔以待，是不是代表着原谅，也不知道为什么金英助从来只字不提让他回家的事情。

吕焕雄的确是现在这个时候，依旧在心里，称呼那个他和金英助一起住了五年的地方，是家。那个熟悉到闭上眼都能找出每样东西在房子里的什么位置，清晨七点阳光照进房间里的角度，冰箱里第几格放着金英助妈妈做的泡菜，放着几罐啤酒，还有每天都能看到的，金英助睡着的样子。

应当是温暖幸福的回忆被手腕上的刺痛打断了，他赶紧松开被自己无意识地捏紧了的手腕，绷带上面显现出了他刚刚捏凹陷的痕迹。

刚刚来救助中心的时候，住进救助中心旁租下的狭小的出租屋里，吕焕雄有些不适应，以至于第一次睡醒的时候，习惯性地想把胳膊搭在旁边金英助的身上，却只搭到了床沿的空气和粉刷得粗糙的白墙。

而现在，小小出租屋里的另一张床上住下的，正是金英助。

金英助说要跟吕焕雄住一起的时候，吕焕雄怎么说也不答应。他记忆里那个光亮整洁的家，离救助中心并算不上特别远，金英助大可不必住到这里来。

更何况，吕焕雄不想让金英助知道，离开金英助的他，原来过得并不是太好。

或者，根本就没想过要怎么生活下去。

可是金英助还是一直黏着他，拎着大包一路跟到了出租屋里。吕焕雄掏出钥匙迟疑了一下，听着身后金英助的呼吸，还是打开了门。

低楼层的逼仄的小小出租屋里，光线不足，还有着夏天未尽的潮湿气味。金英助把大包小心翼翼地放在小小的茶几上，抬起头看坐到椅子里的吕焕雄。

“焕雄。”金英助只是叫了他的名字，吕焕雄整个心就被不知道主人的拥有着巨大力气的双手揪住了。于是他急急忙忙地开口，打断了金英助可能的话。

“英助哥。”吕焕雄摇了摇头，“你这是在做什么呢。”

第一天晚上他们没说话，吕焕雄听了一宿金英助在隔壁床上辗转反侧的声音。

救助中心每天的生活很简单，这也是为什么吕焕雄选择躲到这里来的原因。早上起床后去看看狗舍，确认狗狗们的情况，做好记录，再给它们添食添水。分批带它们散步，再给需要洗澡的狗狗洗澡。

主任问到的时候，金英助毫不犹豫地就说自己是吕焕雄的朋友，当时吕焕雄站在旁边，听到金英助的话不由得抬起头来看了一眼，只看到了金英助和以前一样温柔的眼神，主任的声音就在这时候适时响起了：“焕雄啊，原来是你的朋友，那就交给你带他了。”

做事的时候，金英助的话也很少，大部分只是无关紧要的和流浪狗有关的话题，也从来只是点到为止的提及。不过需要提的搬的东西，哪怕没有那么重，金英助也从来不让吕焕雄动手。吕焕雄的工作一下子变得轻松了许多，每天好像只需要和狗狗们玩玩，其他的比较累的工作，金英助都一手包办了。

可是这没有让吕焕雄更放松，反而好像又回到了当初精神紧绷的时候。

吕焕雄又觉得手腕在隐隐作痛，抱着最喜欢的一只狗狗坐在地毯上，看着金英助拎着水桶的背影逐渐消失在门外。

这天晚上，吕焕雄照旧没有睡着。窗外的月光顺着窗帘的缝隙跑进来，他听着金英助熟悉的平静的呼吸声，看见金英助挂在衣帽架上的、自己以前给他买的大衣。

他没想要获得谁的原谅，他好像配不上这个词，他只觉得如果金英助能把自己当作痛恨的黑暗过去走下去会是最完美的结局。

离开的那天，阳光正好，吕焕雄提前斩断了自己相关的一切，在夏日将要来临的美好早晨逃走了。

给所有人一个解脱，包括自己。

吕焕雄这么想着，没回过一次头。

可是现在这又算什么？

吕焕雄不知道自己是什么时候迷迷糊糊睡着的。等到醒来的时候，耳边是金英助温柔的声音。

“焕雄？起来了。”

金英助拿来对待他的，和以前一成不变的温柔，终于让吕焕雄再也无法接受。

“别碰我。”吕焕雄抬手挡掉了金英助伸过来的手，背过身去裹住被子闭上眼睛，不想看到金英助。

而那人如同从前一样不屈不挠，温热的手又抚上他露在被子外面的肩膀，摇了一摇：“起床气又犯了？”

从前吕焕雄有起床气的时候，金英助也依然会不依不饶地叫他，一直等到吕焕雄不耐烦地爬起身打金英助两下，金英助才罢手，把头发翘起来的吕焕雄抱在怀里，顺顺气，才算是完成了吕焕雄的起床大业。

可是这次不同了，吕焕雄一个翻身坐起来，盯着金英助的脸一字一句地又说了一遍：“别碰我。”

他想下床，但是被金英助伸手拦住了。

那手臂的位置也和以前一模一样，横在吕焕雄面前，让他觉得自己无处可逃。

“你别逼我了，…“

金英助就这么看着吕焕雄跌坐回床上，双手扣得紧紧的，几乎要把自己的手勒出红痕来。

“我不是不能再走一次的。”

“为什么？”金英助看着吕焕雄，艰难地问出了口。

“为什么要走？”

他知道这个问题的答案，所有人都应当知道这个问题的答案，这样的追问显得毫无意义，但是吕焕雄说出走这句话的时候，他被那天清晨医院的绝望感摄住了，紧张得想不出别的语句来。

吕焕雄表情没变，但是金英助觉得他好像冷笑了，脊背上猛地窜起了鸡皮疙瘩。

他立刻知道自己说错话了，他想去捂吕焕雄的嘴，但是吕焕雄的话比他的动作快了很多。

“因为我和金建学上床了。”

说出这句话的那一瞬间，吕焕雄突然觉得胸口那个堵得让他喘不过气来的塞子，像是突然被拔掉了，然后他的话，也源源不断地随着那里面弥散出的黑雾一起冒出来。

“因为我出轨了，我和金建学上床了，还不止一次，很多次，我一直在背叛你，你也一样，你是为了报复我去引诱孙东柱，…”

他语速很快，但是每个字都咬得清清楚楚。

“别说了。”

金英助终于捂上他的嘴。

“对不起，…别说了！”

吕焕雄被金英助过于用力地推到了墙上，奋力挣扎的的声音从金英助的掌心里闷闷地响起来，即使那只是些不成语句听不出含义的字眼，但是金英助看到了那双染上疯狂颜色的眼睛。

“啪！”

一声脆响在出租屋里响起了，盖过了所有的声音。

即使那一巴掌隔着金英助捂着他嘴的手，还是震得吕焕雄嘴角发麻，头向另一侧歪过去。

他安静下来了，眼睛低垂着，连光都照不进去。

“焕雄。”金英助轻声说。

“你还爱我吗？”

“我不爱你。”

吕焕雄声音有些疲惫，放弃了挣扎着拒绝金英助拥上来的温度，侧着头靠在冷冰冰的墙壁上。

“我不爱你了，你走吧。”

“你撒谎，”金英助抱住他摇晃着的头，声音是和他完全相反的冷静柔和。

“你根本就不想离开我，不然你不会留在我知道的地方。”

吕焕雄哽住了，他觉得自己心脏最里面那层保护被金英助撕开了，鲜血淋漓地滴落下来，好像被割了喉丢弃在旷野上，黑色的血液要流尽一样渗入泥土里。

这个向他伸出手的人，用体温温暖着他极速下降的温度的人，即使和划开他喉咙的是同一个，他也除了等待被拯救以外毫无办法。

“痛，…”

不知过了多久，吕焕雄突然咬着牙发出了一句紧绷的呼救。金英助赶紧去握他的手腕的时候，吕焕雄颤抖着，从额头上流出了冷汗。

吕焕雄记不清楚了，他在酒吧被人踩在脚下的时候，好像都没有痛到这样的程度。

他咬着牙抽气着，在床上缩成一团，金英助连同眼前的一切都变得模糊不清。

12

秋天的梦总是做得格外长。吕焕雄轻轻摇醒金英助的时候，他还困在似是而非的梦境里，一睁眼，看见吕焕雄的眼睛温柔地笑起来。

“今天还陪我出去逛逛吗？”

在医院重新检查了手腕之后吕焕雄就被不由分说地带回了家里。金英助没有说，但是吕焕雄觉得他应该也辞掉了工作，每天陪他去想去的地方修养散心，或者就只是安安静静地待在家里看书看电影。

金英助开始学着做饭，每天拽着吕焕雄去早市买最新鲜的食材，托福连他这样的起床困难者也养出了早睡早起的老年人作息。

他们好像一对老年伴侣，对经历过的沧桑巨变绝口不提，在洪流里过起了上个世纪的闲散生活。

像白水一样的生活。

吕焕雄第三次把手里的汤匙掉下来的时候，金英助说什么也不再相信他“不痛“的鬼话。

不同的医院和调养中心去了很多次，最后一名医生也只能指着完好无损的骨骼x光片说生理上真的没有任何问题了，只能是神经性的疼痛。 

吕焕雄换了一只手拿勺子，低下去的脸看起来很抱歉。

金英助经过了无休止的后悔痛苦自责之后，内心已经纠扯到痛感麻木了，说过了无数次的”不要说对不起“和“没关系”，却好像都对吕焕雄毫无用处。

“放着不管也不要紧的，也不是会一直痛…”

气氛有些古怪，吕焕雄眼神闪烁，驱赶着这样的氛围。

“我们明天再去哪里看看吗，要回哥的老家吗，在外面好像会好一点…”

“不是的，…”

“不要想着为了我快点好起来，好不好。”

吕焕雄下意识调笑起来：“说什么呢，怎么会是为了哥呢，是我自己的病啊…”他很快说不下去了，因为金英助看着他的眼睛黑亮地的反出了水光。

“不要想了，只要想着自己就好，病好不好都没关系的。”

以往的金英助会是什么样子呢，吕焕雄模糊地想，一定会不管不顾地冲上来拥抱他，用体温笼罩他。这哥永远这么感情泛滥的样子，喜欢没完没了的肢体接触和情话，也不管他愿不愿意听就半强迫地要求他接受。

他好像已经感受到了金英助身上的温度，但是金英助定定地坐在椅子上对他说：

“只要想着自己就好了。”

连他最擅长摆出的温柔视线都收好了，几乎可以用严肃这个词来形容。

最终去了的是吕焕雄和金英助的大学。曾经金英助吕焕雄，也曾像金建学孙东柱一样，是大四学长和大一学弟的关系。

吕焕雄要考大学的时候，信誓旦旦地说，要成为金英助的学弟，金英助那时说：“不要被我捆住了手脚，想去哪所学校都可以的。”

那时候的吕焕雄还是没长大的样子，低头看着自己的鞋：“我想离英助哥近一点，哪怕就一点。”

后来事事都如吕焕雄所愿，分数刚刚好在可以报考金英助学校的范围内，也足够他游刃有余地选择自己喜欢的专业。

得亏了命运的安排，金英助和吕焕雄，一个经历初入大学的不知所措，一个经历即将毕业的兵荒马乱，得以彼此安慰，互相帮助，才能创造了他们的故事里，别出心裁的初始篇章。

他们走到校园里的时候，刚好下课了。学生们背着书包有说有笑地、或奔跑着、或骑着自行车，在校园里穿行着。金英助想，原来自己也已经快30岁了啊。

20岁遇见吕焕雄的那年，他还是一个大二学生，每天也和眼前的这些孩子们一样，在教学楼之间奔走着，偶尔也做做家教补贴生活，就是在那时候，遇见了吕焕雄。

金英助最近养成了攥着他的手习惯，这时候又习惯性地抓住了，塞进口袋里。吕焕雄一开始还挣扎了一下，后来就放任金英助了，默默地也说不清是谁先开始的，五指撑开，十指相扣着握紧了。

金英助记得，就是在前面那栋楼的天台，第一次在那里接吻的时候，他对吕焕雄说喜欢十指相扣的姿势。

“有种，命运都连在一起的感觉。”吕焕雄被肉麻到缩起了肩膀回避他的视线，于是他把吻印在那截白玉般的脖颈后面了，“心里都暖融融的。”

吕焕雄手心被他焐热了，但是不愿意上去，于是两个人并肩站在楼下抬头看。

这一瞬间，金英助仿佛回到了22岁，就算是相恋两年每天也仍旧像是热恋，在天台上接吻的时候，能看到头顶的星星。

吕焕雄看得比他还久一点，久到金英助猜不透他到底在想什么。那道干净的下颌线因为抬头的姿势更加分明，快到正午的阳光落在他头发上，把每根发丝都照出了金色的光辉。

那天晚上，金英助沉稳的呼吸一直在他背后均匀响着，但是吕焕雄知道他没有睡着。

于是他把手伸向他了。

“不做吗？”

他听见自己这么说，却不确定自己是不是真的讲出了口。

“焕雄，我们之间可以没有那些东西的。”

金英助的吻落到他颈后的时候，他因为深秋的凉意颤抖了一下。

吕焕雄觉得自己像搁浅在海滩上的鱼。

空白了许久的身体被填满的时候让吕焕雄想起来他成年那天，第一次和金英助做爱的时候。

他平生第一次不该做此用途的地方被打开，疼得几乎抽搐，那个时候的金英助也和现在一样按着他的腰，不允许他逃走。

金英助每个动作都缓慢悠长，进入他身体的每一个冲撞都像要把烙印打在他身上。吕焕雄觉得自己已经承受不住了，全身每个地方都在颤抖，连手指都控制不住，被金英助顶到时候几乎晕过去——但是他什么都说不出来，嘴唇开启的时候除了窒息一般的呻吟，连破碎的句子都组织不起。

他的腿被金英助抬起来完全打开时他发出呜咽的声音，金英助是故意要看他高潮迭起之后混乱的样子，吕焕雄感受到那视线灼热地留在他代表性欲的器官上，那上面凌乱地沾着白浊，有些可能顺着流到了因为被撑开还没有合上的穴口，不知廉耻地一张一合地好像在邀请和渴求更多。

别看了，求你，别看了…

他脸红的要滴出血，抬手把脸遮住了，泪水从眼睛里蹭到掌心。

金英助不让。

他的手轻易地捏住他两只手腕拽下来。

“不可以，…不然我要绑你了…”

吕焕雄听了眼泪又掉了一串下来，连抬手擦都不敢，呜呜咽咽地嗯了一声。

金英助夸奖了他一句，然后把吻印了上去，湿热的舌头仔细地碾过了每一点褶皱和缝隙，牙齿和肉体摩擦的时候像细嚼慢咽地要把他研磨成粉末再吞下去。

金英助压着他腿的力度和动作都不容拒绝，吕焕雄只能哭着呜咽着忍住羞耻，拼命承受他给予的一切。

而给予这一切的那个人在他耳边用蛊惑一般的声音说着：

“焕雄呀，你为什么一直什么都不说？”

“告诉我吧…你想要什么？”

金英助突然又插入吕焕雄后穴的时候一点预兆都没有，吕焕雄身体弹起来又因为承受不住灭顶的快感软回去，发出濒临绝境的呻吟声。

不要了，…要死了…轻一点…

“说吧焕雄…乖一点，你要什么？”

他用湿热的嘴唇，还带着刚刚吕焕雄喷射出的浓稠的腥膻的体液的味道去勾弄他的唇舌，还有胸前耳后一切敏感的地方，他感受到吕焕雄的身体痉挛得厉害，终于吐出崩溃一般的声音。

“英助哥…”

“嗯…？”

他的宝贝对他和以前一样没有办法。

“哥…”

“什么…？”

“放过我吧…”

金英助停了一下。

他不知道他是因为现在这样没有尽头的情欲漩涡还是别的更深远的意义，不过金英助心里的答案只有一个，他顺着吕焕雄敏感的地方冲撞了几次，听着吕焕雄高潮来临时破碎娇媚的呻吟射进去，他被烫得抖了一下，前面被过度使用的器官颤颤巍巍地射出一点稀薄的液体。

“不可以，…”金英助没有看他的表情，把他还没有从高潮中冷却下来的身体紧紧拥入胸前。

“我不会放开你的。”

回答到来的比他想象的快了许多，几乎是同时的程度，那声音闷在他胸口，气息喷在他皮肤上，轻得让人觉得是错觉。

“嗯…”

吕焕雄大概下午才悠悠转醒，睁眼的时候，西边的太阳撒进一整个房间，金英助就沐浴在那个暖橘色里，靠在床边，膝盖上放着电脑。

他看见吕焕雄醒来，把屏幕转到吕焕雄眼前，上面可能是地中海附近哪个小小的国家，欧式建筑有些熟悉，可能是在旅游节目里经常播放过的样子。

“我们走吧。”

“去旅行吗？”

吕焕雄还有些迷糊，揉着眼睛凑近了屏幕去看，然后听见金英助语调里含着笑。

“嗯…去旅游也可以，就住在那边生活，也可以。”

“很暖和的地方，”吕焕雄感受到他又覆上了自己的手腕，“应该有好处的吧？”

“然后，我们结婚吧。”

动身前最后那天下午，金英助去见别的朋友，吕焕雄把他送走之后漫无目的地在小区里闲逛起来。

他没有太多的遗憾或者不舍，只是做了大概所有人都会做的普通的告别仪式。邻里和熟人早就问候完毕了，他最后坐在花园侧的长椅上，盯着花园里一群年龄只有2，3岁的小孩子玩耍。孩童笑闹尖叫的声音有些吵，不过他之前的上班族生活与幼稚园的小孩子的生活毫无重合，也是第一次真切听清楚这样的声音。

走神的时候一个小女孩跑到他身边来了，梳着整齐的羊角辫，脸颊因为玩闹和冷气弄得红扑扑得，和她围着这巨大毛线围巾成了一个颜色。

然后她伸出手来，红色并指手套捧着一小瓶草莓牛奶，努力抬高了手想要递给他。

“给我的吗？”

吕焕雄惊讶地把手从衣兜里伸出来，然后蹲下来保持和她一样的视平线，握住了被红色手套包裹着的手和牛奶。

小女孩天真烂漫地盯着他的脸看，然后毫不避讳地说：“叔叔长得真漂亮。”

“哦…“吕焕雄笑得眼睛下面堆起了细细的褶，”谢谢你，你也长得特别漂亮。”

他低头去看那瓶牛奶，包装几乎是纯白的，正面是卡通的粉红色草莓，背面是一行花体的英文，吕焕雄横过来才能看清楚。

“You are my angel。”

“哦这个是！…”小姑娘被冻得吸了吸鼻子，“刚刚那边一个背着书包的漂亮哥哥让我给你的。”

吕焕雄顺着小女孩手指的方向看过去，那边空无一人。

“…怎么已经走了呢…”她喃喃地对着那边自语，没看到漂亮叔叔的表情蓦得变了。

孩子的母亲找过来了，看见一个大男人蹲在公园长椅边握着一瓶幼稚的草莓牛奶，突然泣不成声。

“您…需要什么帮助吗？”

她看着吕焕雄干净合体的打扮，一时不知如何是好。

吕焕雄自觉不应该当着孩子和旁人的面这么失态，但是他提起视线就又有眼泪不断涌出视线，怎么样都控制不住。他只好勉强地说了一句没关系，不断地抬起衣袖，擦拭自己的眼睛。

“那个，牛奶很好喝，…”

小女孩稚嫩的声音又开口了，“每次难过的时候喝了就不会难过了。“

孩子的母亲抱歉地笑了一下，拉着小女孩想退出这段私人空间，吕焕雄努力抬起头，挂着眼泪对她做出一个笑容来。

“谢谢你。”

他又抬起袖子擦了一下眼睛，把那瓶牛奶抱在了怀里。

“谢谢你。”

13

金建学是在收到短信的时候才意识到，原来吕焕雄离开，已经快四个月了。

是陌生的号码，不过不知为何他一看就知道发送者是谁。

「建学哥。冬天来了，祝你一切都好。」

金建学盯着手机屏幕看了半晌，最后目光，落在开头三个字上，久久挪不开。

建学哥。

他手指抚过手机屏幕上那三个字，突然觉得恍惚。

吕焕雄很少叫他“建学哥”。刚开始认识时，确实会这样叫，可是后来，吕焕雄越来越喜欢连名带姓的叫他，语气里或带着些恼怒，或带着些娇气，或带着些求饶的意味。

他甚至一时之间有点无法想象，“建学哥”这三个字从他嘴里吐出来，会是什么样的。

吕焕雄走的时候，是阳光正好的仲夏，他做了个梦的功夫，吕焕雄就消失在他们的世界里，一去不复返。

“祝你一切都好。”

金英助找到他了吗？金建学盯着手机屏幕，无意识地把这短短几个字反反复复咀嚼又重温，被另一条短信打断了。

是孙东柱，跟他说今天会早点回家，问他家里有吃的没有。

被拉回现实的那一刻，金建学发现，他其实确实会想起吕焕雄。

只是这样的想念，被捻成绵长的细线，不定睛细看难以发觉，可是它就是在那里，偶然划到手，血还会细细密密地渗出来。

所以那天晚上金建学，做了一个梦。

他梦见，和吕焕雄之间的最后一次性爱。

金建学把吕焕雄压在酒店的床上亲吻的时候，想起了吕焕雄掏出房卡打开房门的时候。

这是第一次吕焕雄主动约他，又是连房间都开好。金建学觉得一切都很奇怪，但是吕焕雄拉着他外套朝床上倒下去的时候，金建学已经想不了太多了。

就算是梦境，拜托，不要醒。

吕焕雄系着那条金英助买的领带，夹着金建学送的夹子。金建学只得先拿下领带夹，再仔细而温柔地扯下那条不能有褶皱的灰色领带，被吕焕雄一把抓住了手腕。

“金建学。”他听见吕焕雄低声说，“我要你今天不要顾及任何东西。不要对我温柔。求你。”

金建学照做了。

那条灰色领带被粗暴地扯开，留下了褶皱的痕迹。金建学又速度很快地扯下了吕焕雄的裤子，看着他自己躺着一粒一粒解开衬衫的纽扣，像是打开礼物盒的包装。

像是和从前一样，又和从前不太一样。从前金建学总是追求着刺激，和吕焕雄在床上不顾及一切的疯狂，说着平日里他从不会对孙东柱说的下流情话，然而现在，他们二人都闭口不言，房间里只剩下金建学开拓吕焕雄后穴时的水声，和吕焕雄控制不住的喘息呻吟。

金建学终于狠狠顶进去的那一刻，吕焕雄狠狠咬住了嘴唇，没有叫出声来。而金建学像是惩罚他一般，抽插的幅度和力度都要大过以往，吕焕雄愣是死死憋住，只是在喉咙处有微弱的声音发出来。

金建学一时之间有些恼怒吕焕雄的做法，把他的脸掰过来亲吻，呻吟终于从两人的嘴唇间溢出，吕焕雄因着金建学的冲撞身体发热，整个人贴着金建学无法动弹，只是颤抖着，等到金建学发现不对劲的时候，才看到，吕焕雄满脸都是泪。

他之所以不呻吟，是因为怕金建学发现。

金建学伸出手去，抚掉吕焕雄脸上的眼泪的时候，吕焕雄撇过了脸。

“说好了不要对我温柔。”吕焕雄充盈着眼泪的眼睛带上了一点笑意，“你就做不到吗？”

“我做不到。”金建学又是狠狠一顶，吕焕雄终于憋不住带着哭腔叫了出来，看着金建学死死地盯住他的双眼，“你凭什么要求我做到，我明明已经……”

“已经什么？”吕焕雄追问，而金建学一言不发，只是看着他的眼睛，完成了最后的冲刺。就连最后高潮的时候，吕焕雄也没舍得把眼睛从金建学的眼睛上挪开。

吕焕雄最终还是紧紧抱住了金建学，金建学也紧紧地抱着他，就像过去每次高潮时一样，紧紧贴在一起，感受彼此超速的心跳和过热的躯体。

“建学哥。”吕焕雄闭上了双眼。

“你要记住，我永远没有爱过你。”

金建学因为闹钟醒来的时候，孙东柱正因为被吵醒哼哼了两声，翻过身去，又睡着了。

他从床上爬起来，走到了卫生间里，镜子里的那个人眼角挂着些泪痕，看起来有些陌生。

这个如过去无数清晨一样平凡的清晨，金建学张口的时候，觉得嗓子沙哑地像是被堵住了。

“东柱啊，”他的声音响起来，“该起床啦。”

一切都是新的开始了。

飞机上头顶的灯渐次亮起，广播里传来温柔的女声，用韩语和英语交替播报着即将降落的通知，盖着毯子睡得正香的金英助此刻也悠悠转醒，说话的腔调里带着些刚睡醒的含糊：“焕雄啊，到了吗？”

吕焕雄转过头去看着金英助揉眼睛，点了点头，顺便按下了呼叫铃麻烦空姐取走毯子，把毯子从金英助身上拿下来叠了一叠。金英助的手也伸过来，取走了吕焕雄颈后的颈枕，塞进他的背包里。

即使机舱内的空调设置着恒温，窗外的阳光却灿烂得仿佛热度都顺着小小的机舱玻璃辐射进来了，让他几乎已经觉得起了一层薄汗。

一个月前的那个下午，阳光也像现在舷窗外的这么好，金英助向他求了婚。

吕焕雄偶尔想过，假如有朝一日金英助向他求婚，会是什么样的场景。依着金英助的性子，大概会把求婚现场打扮得花里胡哨，到处都是气球和丝带，再准备一箩筐的情话，一定要弄出所有人的眼泪。

那时候的他远没有想到，原来他们之间的求婚，是在那间日常的卧室里，吕焕雄从电脑屏幕上抬起头，就看见金英助的侧脸被阳光镀上了一层光边。

“我们结婚吧。”

没有海誓山盟，没有冗长铺垫，金英助说得好像轻描淡写，可是里面放进去多少重量，只有吕焕雄知道。

那一瞬间，吕焕雄闭了闭眼。金英助看着他的睫毛颤抖着，再睁开眼睛的时候，金英助看见吕焕雄眼里，都是受尽重创之后的安然。

“好。”吕焕雄嘴角微微翘着，凑上来，吻了金英助。

找的房子虽然不比国内的大，但是阳光很好，阳台外面对着的就是一大片草坪。基本的电器和家具也都齐全，但是少了些生活用品，吕焕雄在沙发上坐下的时候，金英助站在他面前，扛了一堆七七八八的行李，额角都有点出汗，笑着对他说：“明天去宜家吧？”

场景和四五年前，吕焕雄刚刚搬进金英助家里一样。金英助推着推车，吕焕雄走在一边，只不过那时候吕焕雄在公共场合都不好意思牵金英助的手，如今他已经能非常自然地挽住金英助的手臂了。

从水杯、碗盘到毛巾再到床上用品、地毯，金英助甚至还拿了玩偶，在货架之间穿行的同时手上的大推车不知不觉间就满了。

假如说这是吕焕雄对婚姻生活真的有了实感的第一个瞬间的话，第二个瞬间就是婚礼前一天，金英助说带他散散步，但走到了教堂的时候。

大概是气候的原因，吕焕雄的手腕在这个温暖的海岛真的没有再觉得痛过。走到街区拐角的时候，吕焕雄远远地就看见了教堂的尖顶和十字架。

“诶，那个是教堂吗？”

金英助笑而不语，等到吕焕雄走到近前才发现，教堂入口处一旁，摆着他们俩的照片。那张照片是几天前去郊区玩的时候，在阳光很好的地方拍下的。两个人都穿着西装，吕焕雄笑着看镜头，而金英助微微低下头笑着看他。

吕焕雄想进去的时候，被金英助拦住了：“里面还在为了明天做准备呢，现在应该不让进吧。”

“不就是我们的婚礼吗，怎么会不让进……”吕焕雄一边说着一边打掉了金英助拦着的手，自顾自地走进去了。金英助没有办法只好跟上去，走了没到两步被旁边的布置负责人认出来了，掏出了一张纸，好像是要跟金英助确认细节，金英助便被留在了原地。

金英助还想扯住他，吕焕雄推开了，自己往里面走去。

挂缎带的女孩子刚刚从梯子上下来，一转头就看到了凑近过来的吕焕雄，刚刚想开口阻止，仔细地看了看他，笑着说：“新婚快乐！”

他颔首笑了笑，回了句谢谢。

“你好幸福啊！”女孩蓝色的眼睛里闪着笑意，“你的伴侣给你安排了这么漂亮的婚礼布置！他一定对你很好！”

“谢谢！”吕焕雄眼角弯起来，肩头就被拍了一记，原来金英助不知不觉间走过来了，对面的女孩看到了这一幕，像是怕打扰他们，笑着走开了。

将要落下的暖黄色阳光从玻璃花窗照进来，有人正在挂着浅蓝色的缎带，还有一些人正在从另一个门往里送白色的、浅蓝色的、浅紫色的花，铺在走道的两边。

啊，果然这哥还是释放了本性啊。

“本来想算作惊喜的来着，…果然拦不住你啊。“

“什么啊，又不是小孩子了。“

吕焕雄偏过头去看了看身边的金英助，那人嘴角微微扬起，认真地看着教堂里的一切，让他忍不住伸过手去，摊开了五指，紧紧扣住了金英助的手。

而一切真正的开始，是异国他乡的教堂里，吕焕雄站定在台上，身边是拿着圣经说着陌生语言的牧师，对面站着的，则是一直在盯着他微笑的金英助。

终于，牧师冗长的祝福结束，轮到他们彼此给予彼此誓言。

吕焕雄做了一次深呼吸，努力把视线聚焦在金英助脸上，金英助的目光实在太过滚烫专注，浓烈得仿佛要喷涌而出淹没他。

“你愿意，违背你的天性，忤逆你的本能，永远爱我吗？”

吕焕雄呆住了。

金英助笑的和每个在婚礼殿堂门前的幸福男人一模一样，牧师和下面坐着的外国人也听不懂他们的语言，只是认为金英助说了什么情话，安静地等待着吕焕雄的答复。

而他除了我愿意，什么都不能说出口。

手指上传来冰凉的戒指触感，金英助把那个和枷锁一样的圆环推到接近他手心位置。

然后金英助温柔地扶住他僵硬的身体。

“没关系的，因为我也是一样。”

现在换你来套住我了。

情欲罪恶的惩罚和救赎是莫比乌斯环的同一面。

FIN.


End file.
